My Last Word
by Nana Yumiko
Summary: Antara kekasih, mantan, dan sahabat. Antara kawan, musuh, dan masa lalu. Antara pekerjaan dan pribadi. Semuanya menyatu dalam satu, dan di saat semuanya hampir selesai, takdir berkata lain. Dan Sasuke harus menghadapinya / Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, Lime.
1. First

"Beri tahu aku, apa impianmu untuk saat ini." ucap seorang gadis berambut bubble gum kepada kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang memberi bahunya untuk kepala gadis tersebut.

Sang kekasih hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus lautan yang tenang di depannya dan perlahan-lahan akan menarik matahari turun dari langit. "Sasuke... apa impianmu?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi sambil menatap mata onyx dari lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Aku ingin bersamamu untuk waktu yang lama."

Sakura tersenyum senang dan terharu mendengar ucapan tersebut dari mulut kekasihnya. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, bibir mereka bertemu untuk mengalirkan rasa hangat dan rasa sayang satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..."

** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Created by Nana Yumiko**

**Sakura – Sasuke**

**Romance**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, Lemon.  
**

**~ My last word~**

"Dari mana saja kau, Teme?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke memasuki mansion Uchiha dan terlihat beberapa teman-temannya sudah berkumpul untuk melakukan 'sesuatu'.

"Ini kan malam minggu, Naruto. Tentu saja ia berkencan dengan Sakura. Kau kira dia habis dari mana?" balas Shikamaru sambil melempar-lemparkan bola baseball.

Sasuke hanya diam dan langsung duduk di mejanya yang terdapat beberapa tumpukann kertas berbentuk sketsa dan lain sebagainya. "Kali ini apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil satu diantara kertas-kertas tadi.

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke untuk menjelaskan. "Detektif Kakashi mengatakan bahwa ada kasus pencurian di bank sentral Konoha. Ada seorang pegawai bank tewas dengan luka berbentuk lubang di bagian kanan-kiri leher. Kemungkinan pegawai tersebut tertusuk atau tertembak."

"Ia menginginkan kita untuk menghabisi dan melempar pelakunya ke penjara. Ia juga berkata akan mengirimkan pasukan lebih untuk kita. Menurut polisi-polisi, tidak ada barang bukti yang tertinggal bahkan senjata saja tidak ada." sambung Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dari semua pernyataan yang dikatakan rekan-rekannya itu, ia sudah dapat menggambarkan sesuatu dan mencerna kejadian ini. Sepertinya pelaku yang melakukan ini sudah ahli. Namun, seahli-ahlinya seorang penjahat kebenaran akan selalu ada di atas.

"Lalu, apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru membuka iPadnya dan membacakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. "Kata Kakashi begini, setelah diperiksa tidak ada sepeserpun uang yang hilang. Bahkan, uang yang berada di mesin tidak mereka sentuh sedikitpun." katanya sambil menatap ketiga temannya yang mulai berfikir keras.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan mulai berfikir. Ini adalah sebuah kasus dari ratusan kasus yang ia pernah kerjakan selama ia menjadi dekektif bersama ketiga temannya ini. Dan kasus seperti ini sudah tidak asing baginya, terlalu banyak teka-teki yang harus ia pecahkan.

"Besok pagi, kalian bertiga pergi ke bank dan cek semua pelosok-pelosok bank. Jika memang bukan uang yang mereka cari, berarti ada sesuatu yang sangat-sangat ingin mereka cari." kata Sasuke.

"Berarti jika mereka bukan merampok bank, lalu mereka merampok apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu masih tanda tanya besar. Kemungkinan sesuatu yang leih penting dari uang." jawab Gaara.

"Besok kalian bertiga yang duluan di TKP. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku datang, telfon saja. Kemungkinan aku tidak bisa _on time_." ucap Sasuke dengan muka tenang sedangkan ketiga temannya sedang melongo menatapnya.

"Memang kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya menaikan bahu dan beranjak pergi untuk mengambil minum, tak lama teman-temannya berseru. "Ah, kami tahu..."

"Kau akan pergi kemana bersama Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku sudah janji akan sarapan bersama sebelum ia kerja. Tidak akan lama," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto yang daritadi hanya duduk, kali ini malah selonjoran di lantai sambil memainkan cincin berwarna perak miliknya. "Hah... Seketika aku merindukan Hinata. Lihat saja jika dia sudah pulang dari Amerika akan aku bawa dia ke hotel dan..."

Kalimat Naruto pun menggantung, seketika yang membuat teman-temannya melirik nakal ke arah lelaki tersebut. "Dan... aku akan... memberinya makan malam paling romantis sepanjang hidupku." lanjutnya polos.

"Jaah!" Pikiran nakal dari ketiga temannya tandas begitu saja saat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya tersebut. "Tidak asik kau Naruto! Ku kira kau pergi ke hotel akan... hahaha!" tawa Shikamaru sambil memukul jidat Naruto memakai gulungan kertas.

"Pikiran kalian terlalu mesum, dasar!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan segera meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan tersebut. "Bersiaplah untuk besok. Aku tidur," ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi.

~Last Word~

_BUG!_

Suara pukulan menggema keras diruangan seperti gudang itu. Terlihat seorang lelaki tergeletak lemah akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari atasannya. Sakit.

"BAKA! BODOH! Kalian semua bodoh! Kenapa bisa seceroboh itu, hah?!" tanya seorang lelaki berperawakan besar dengan rambut pirang yang dikucir satu. Tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah pistol yang berlumuran darah akibat memukul seseorag di depannya.

Lalu, ia menodongkan pistol tersebut ke arah leher seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu yang sudah tampak kelelahan. Terlihat sebuah kecemasan dari anggota yang lainnya saat lelaki pirang itu menodongkan pistol ke leher Hidan – lelaki berambut abu-abu tadi.

"Kau pikir... misi ini main-main, HAH?!" bentak Deidara – nama lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Hidan hanya terdiam dengan keringat dingin menyelubungi tubuhnya. Tangannya mengepal melawan ketakutan. "Aku... Aku minta maaf..."

"Maaf? Kau bilang MAAF?! AKATSUKI TIDAK PERNAH GAGAL DAN KALI INI GAGAL GARA-GARA KAU?! Brengsek!" _DUG!_ Pukulan melayang ke arah pipi Hidan. Lelaki itu meringis sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah terlihat lebam. Itu adalah pukulan ke sepuluh yang sudah diterima oleh Hidan dari Deidara. Hukuman dari sang atasan akibat kecerobohannya.

"Kau pikir dengan kata maaf aku bisa memaafkanmu? HAH?!" tanya Deidara dengan nada yang benar-benar ditinggikan sehingga menimbulkan gema di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf. Tak akan ku ulangi lagi. Biar aku perbaiki semuanya." ucap Hidan penuh penyesalan.

Tiba-tiba semua kecemasan berubah menjadi sebuah ketegangan saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kerubunan anggota Akatsuki. Deidara yang tadi menodongkan pistol kali ini ia masukan pistolnya dan berdiri sambil menunduk. Ia sama tegangnya dengan anggota lain. Ini buruk. Tidak seharusnya orang itu turun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Lelaki tersebut benar-benar memiliki aura kegelapan hingga siapapun yang menatapnya akan terdiam tanpa berkutik. Ia menghampiri Hidan yang tergeletak lemah dengan muka penuh darah. Ia memperhatikan lelaki lemah tersebut dengan tatapan jijik. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Sasori, jelaskan!" perintah Deidara.

Sasori dengan tegang maju menghadap orang – yang – sudah – diketuakan olehnya. "Sa-saat akan mengebom tempat di mana _'barang'_ tersebut berada, ada seorang pertugas datang. Karena petugas tersebut memberontak, Hidan tanpa sengaja membunuhnya dengan menembak leher petugas sebelum waktunya. Seketika petugas tersebut mati dan beberapa pertugas lain datang sehingga rencana pemboman gagal."

Lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, ia tersenyum licik ke arah Hidan dan menghampirinya. Ia berjongkok agar sepantaran dengan Hidan yang sedang tergeletak itu. "Kau tahu peraturan untuk misi kali ini, bukan?" tanyanya kepada Hidan.

_Glek.._

Tegukan ludah Hidan sangat susah. Ia benar-benar tegang sekarang. _Aku akan mati_ , pikirnya. Orochimaru mendekatkan wajahnya kepada telinga Hidan. "Kau tahukan... orang bersalah patut untuk mendapatkan... hukuman."

_JEDER!_

Hidan melotot terkejut saat merasakan perih dan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungya berdegup sangat lambat dan melambat. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tersumbat. Dan pandangannya mulai gelap.

Saat itulah Hidan tewas. "Ada lagi yang ingin melanggar?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan bawahan-bawahannya yang tampak menunduk semua. "Bagus, ku harap besok kalian sudah bisa membawa apa yang aku mau. Lanjutkan Deidara..." ucapnya sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Deidara memperhatikan jasad Hidan yang malang tersebut. "Kubur dia."

~Last Word~

Sakura membereskan beberapa pakaian kerjanya untuk dipakai besok. Sejujurnya ia agak malas untuk kerja besok karena besok adalah hari pertamanya setelah mendapat cuti bersama dari tempat ia bekerja.

Saat membereskan pakaian, seketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di pantai tadi. Benar-benar romantis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah merasuki diri kekasihnya sehingga bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Kata-kata sederhana namun berkesan bagi Sakura.

"Kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke-kun." gumam Sakura sambil cekikikan sendiri.

"Benarkah?" sahut seseorang yang membuat Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat menyadari seseorang yang tadi ia bicarakan berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah datar dan tangan dilipat di dada. Oh Kami-Sama, baru saja tadi sore ia mencium bibir kekasihnya ia merasa ingin mencium lebih dalam bibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

"Sa..Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Sakura sambil mempersilahkan kekasihnya masuk ke dalam kamar yang bernuansa pinky itu.

"Sejak kau membereskan baju, kenapa? Tidak suka aku datang?" tanya Sasuke yang saat ini sudah duduk di kasur bersama Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya terkejut. Kau memang penuh kejutan, Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang segar meskipun sudah malam. "Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura, kali ini ia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Ia membereskan barang-barang dengan cepat antara ingin cepat beres dan malu oleh Sasuke karena kamarnya berantakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin kesini."

"Tadi ibu tidak menyanyakan apa-apa saat kau sampai dan ingin pergi ke kamar?" tanya Sakura. Jika tidak, tumben sekali ibunya tidak menanyakan apa-apa. Biasanya ibunya akan banyak tanya jika ada tamu yang mengunjungi Sakura.

"Tidak. Ia hanya berkata kalau aku Sasuke kekasih Sakura, lalu ia berkata kau berada di atas." jawab Sasuke tenang tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang melongo parah. Tck! Bisa-bisanya ibunya seperti itu. Biasanya jika ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Sakura akan di introgasi terlebih dahulu.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang banyak diam. Diam memang sifatnya, namun kelewat diam terhadap Sakura bukanlah seperti Sasuke. "Apa ada kasus baru?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada. Tapi masih kasus baru dan sudah ada yang tewas. Entahlah, malam ini tidak ingin aku pikirkan."

Sakura mengerti. Sasuke pasti lelah dan itu wajar. Terkadang dirinya juga lelah saat melakukan pekerjaannya dan jika dipaksakan itu tidak akan benar. "Ku harap, kasusnya cepat selesai." ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus punggung dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Onyxnya menatap tajam emerald hijau. Betapa ia jatuh hati pada emerald tersebut, entahlah. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Sentuhan Sakura selalu menjadi obat saat ia sedang lelah. Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu.

"One in a million. I choice you..." saat itulah Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, seakan-akan tidak ingin menyakiti gadis yang saat ini ia kecup.

Sakura menyambut kecupan Sasuke dengan senang hati. Ia pejamkan matanya dan merasakan bibir Sasuke lebih dalam. Ia rasakan benda lunak milik Sasuke mulai memasuki mulutnya dan mengabsen tiap benda yang ada dimulut Sakura.

Benda lunak itu kini berpindah ke leher dan menciumi serta memberi kissmark pada daerah sensitif tersebut. "Engh~" desahan pertama Sakura terdengar. Nafsu Sasuke semakin memburu dan terus memberikan service pada Sakura.

Bibir Sasuke mulai menjalari ke dagu, hidung, mata, kening, dan bibir. Tangannya sudah menahan nahan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu. Namun, ia tidak tahan lagi, tidak bisa menahan nafsunya.

Perlahan, Sasuke turunkan baju terusan milik Sakura. Namun pada saat yang sama, Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan menahan tangan Sasuke. Ia menatap onyx yang sedang diburu amarah dan nafsu, namun onyx tersebut kemudian melemah dan menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup pundak Sakura dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura sambil memeluk erat lelaki yang ia sayang ini. Ia meneteskan air mata pada bahu lelaki itu, benar-benar terharu.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam." bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura.

"Kau boleh disini dulu jika kau mau," balas Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membelai pipi mulus Sakura. "Baiklah, aku disini dulu kalau begitu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mulai masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Sasuke juga ikut tiduran tepat disebelah Sakura. Lengannya yang kekar kini dijadikan sandaran untuk kepala Sakura.

Uchiha junior itu mengelus-elus rambut Sakura dengan hati-hati. Matanya tertuju mata kelopak mata yang menutup emerald indah dari Sakura. Tangan Sakura kini memeluk badan Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya diam membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa saja. Ia hanya diam sambil mengeleus-elus rambut pink milik Sakura.

Sambil mengelus-elus, sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala gadis tersebut. Ia begitu sayang dan mencintai gadis ini, entah apa itu alasannya. Sakura seolah-olah menjadi alasan ia hidup.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn..."

"Aku ingin dengar kau bernyanyi. Bisa nyanyikan satu lagu untukku?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang sang onyx.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Menyanyi? Berbicara saja bahkan ia jarang, apalagi bernyanyi. "Jika tidak mau, tidak apa." lanjut Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

Sasuke melanjutkan mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. Ia menatap langit-langit, dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan suaranya...

"Girl I swear kimi no koto wo... ichibyou demo...Kanashimasenai yakusoku.."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar suara bariton keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia kira ia tidak akan pernah mendengar Sasuke bernyanyi sesuai dengan keinginannya, namun ternyata... lelaki dengan julukan Prince Ice itu bernyanyi. Meleset jauh dari perkiraannya.

Gadis itu mempeerat pelukannya dan mulai menitikkan air mata. "Mamoru tame ni wa mo moukoreshika...Erabu michi wa nai kara..."

~ To Be Continued~

* * *

Kya~! Semlekum, Nana sang penulis amatir datang lagi ^^v

Ini adalah fict kedua dari tiga fict yang berseri (?) Yang kemarin Nana belum sempat teruskan karena tiba-tiba mendapat kesibukan yang sangat dahsyaaatt~ jadi nanti akan Nana lanjutkan setelah ini selesai.

Tapi untuk fict yang ini, Nana bener-bener niat (?) dan memang sudah ada planning buat chap selanjutnya. Ini baru awal loh! baru AWAL! jadi kalau masih ga ngerti maksud fict ini nanti akan ketahuan di chap selanjutnya.

Nanti Nana usahain buat update cepet! Yah, buat lemot eh lemon maksud saya di chap ini belum ada #penontonkecewa #jeder. Tapi ke depannya bakal ada tenang aja ;;) #plak

REVIEW PLEASE ^^ arigatou~


	2. You and I

Nana is back kawan-kawan XD Kali ini saya lagi pengen update cepet gatau kenapa '-')/

Mungkin kalau update ditunda-tunda gabaik juga sih soalnya nanti ke depannya Nana pasti sibuk buat fokus sama Ujian Nasional #dezig Mohon doanya ya meskipun masih lama #dor

Yap, pertama-tama terimakasih yang telah mau membaca bahkan me-review serta memfavorit bahkan memfollow fict ini. Sankyu! Arigatou! *hormat* baiklah, mari kita membalas review yang tidak bisa saya balas melalui kotak reply (?)

**Dwi Uchiha: **Hai Dwi, salam kenal juga ya :) terimakasih udh baca :D

**Smiley: **Terimakasih ya 

**Ran Murasaki SS:** Wahaha, terimakasih ya :D cie terharu :') *kasih tisu* lemon buat chap pertama belom ada, maafkan ya Y-Y tapi nanti Nana janji bakal ada :) soal itu, lihat nanti saja ya XD

**Me: **Terimakasih :3

Baiklah, itu balasannya. Yang lain nanti saya reply '-')b terimakasih dan selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya :*

* * *

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Created by Nana Yumiko**

**Sakura – Sasuke**

**Romance**

**~ My last word~**

_Wangi apa ini..._

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Ia masih ngantuk, namun ia terpaksa bangun entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan ini. Pink? Sejak kapan kamarnya berwarna pink? Demi apapun, siapapun yang merubah kamarnya menjadi pink akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Sasuke membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Dari kasurnya saja sudah berbeda, bahkan barang-barangnya juga. Er, ini barang-barang wanita. Apa jangan-jangan ia tengah bermain kemarin malam? Tidak mungkin. Akhir-akhir ini ia sudah tidak pernah begitu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu. Sasuke melirik cepat dan mendapati seorang wanita berdiri di pintu dengan pakaian rapih. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan. Ah, benar! Semalam ia ketiduran di rumah Sakura. Baka, kenapa bisa lupa.

Seakan bisa membaca apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, Sakura langsung berbicara. "Sewaktu kau bernyanyi, kau malah tertidur. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Jadi aku biarkan saja kamu tidur."

"Bernyanyi ya.." gumam Sasuke. Ia ingat ia kemarin bernyanyi. Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidup, tapi demi Sakura apapun akan ia lakukan.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di depannya. "Tidak usah malu begitu. Suaramu bagus kok, aku suka. Soal lagu tersebut... itu adalah lagu favorit ku." katanya sambil memegang pipi Sasuke.

Senang mendengarnya. Ternyata ia tidak salah memilih lagu. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang ada di belakang Sakura. Ternyata masih pukul 7 pagi, ah pantas saja ia masih merasa ngantuk.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Sakura. Ia memperdalam ciuman selamat pagi itu hingga Sakura tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Sakura naik ke kasur karena saat itu posisinya berada diujung kasur, bisa saja sewaktu-waktu ia terjatuh. Ternyata hal tersebut membuat akses untuk Sasuke untuk mendorongnya. Ia menciumi terus bibir Sakura dengan gemas.

Tangan Sakura meremas baju Sasuke dan menyambut ciuman tersebut. Sasuke melumat bibir manisnya dan menghisap bibir bawah Sakura. "Mmh~" desahan pertama terdengar, entah setan apa yang merasukinya pagi-pagi, Sasuke malah nekat untuk mengelus paha mulus dari Sakura. Kebetulan saat itu kekasihnya menggunakan rok.

"Mmh~ janganndhh~~" pinta Sakura saat Sasuke mulai mengelus-elus pahanya.

Lelaki itu tidak perduli, Sasuke malah menggigit bibir mungil gadis tersebut dan memasukkan lidahnya. Ia absen satu-satu semua organ dalam mulut Sakura. Tangannya tidak diam saja, ia mengelus-elus paha mulus kekasihnya dan tangan satu lagi ia gunakan untuk meraba payudara Sakura.

"Sakura~ Ayo kita sarapan. Bangunkan Sasuke ya, ini makanannya sudah matang~!" mendengar suara ibu Sakura, mereka berdua langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menjauhkan diri dengan nafas yang memburu. Pagi yang sangat melelahkan.

Sasuke mulai memijat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang sudah berantakan lagi. Bajunya yang rapih kini berantakan dan rambutnya acak-acakan. "Maaf," kata Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita makan," ajak Sakura dengan pipi yang sudah berwarna merah padam menahan malu.

~Last Word~

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Suara langkah sepatu seseorang begitu menggema di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang masih sepi dengan berkas berantakan di sana-sini. Terdapat juga garis kuning polisi yang membatasi ruangan tersebut dengan ruangan lainnya.

_Cekrek..._

Blitz dari kamera yang menyilaukan itu terlihat. Seseorang tengah berfoto ternyata. Oh tidak, tepatnya ia sedang memotret. Memotret lantai yang sudah diberi tanda-tanda pembatas.

Ia melangkah lagi ke arah yanng lebih jauh dari garis polisi, kemudian memotret kembali. Sebagian orang pasti menyangka orang itu tidak ada kerjaan memotret sesuatu yang tak ada objek. Namun, bagi dirinya dan segelintir orang yang mengerti akan mengatakan bahwa orang itu sedang memotret sesuatu yang tak orang banyak tahu apa yang ia potret.

Saat ia berjalan untuk ke tempat yang selanjutnya, tiba-tiba sepatunya seperti menendang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berlogam sehingga menimbulkan suara khas. Ia melirik ke arah benda yang tadi ia tidak sengaja tendang dan menemukan sebuah peluru dengan ujung yang ada bercak darah.

Seakan tidak percaya apa yang ia temukan, orang itu berjongkok dan memotretnya tanpa menyentuh peluru tersebut. Ia memperhatikan gambar peluru yang terlampir pada layar kameranya.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya seorang rekannya yang baru saja datang sambil membawa beberapa peralatan.

Orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan kembali benda yang berukuran kurang lebih besarnya seujung jari kelingking dengan ujung peluru yang meruncing. "Ku rasa, ini bisa menjadi bukti dengan apa petugas tersebut terbunuh."

"Gaara!" orang yang menemukan peluru itu – Gaara – menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara, tepat di belakang rekan satunya – Naruto – berada.

"Maaf aku telat. Aku kira alarm ku akan berbunyi tepat pukul 6 tahu-tahu alarm ku tidak nyala. Sial sekali," gerutu rekan duanya – Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan Shikamaru akan on time," ledek Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sarung tangan karetnya. "Jika memang peluru ini ditemukan disekitar sini, sedangkan korban ada di sebelah sana..." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba kembali pada topik pembicaraan sambil memperagakan lokasi-lokasinya. "Kemungkinan besar si penembak di arah sana! Ya! Dia menembak dari arah jauh dan tepat mengenai leher si petugas... lalu peluru mendarat di sekitar sini. Bukankah itu masuk akal?" ungkap Naruto dengan opininya sendiri.

Apa yang Naruto katakan memang masuk akal. Kemarin, petugas bank yang sedang berjaga tersebut ditemukan tewas dengan luka di leher. Memang sempat ada dugaan bahwa korban dibunuh dengan menggunakan senjata api atau biasa dikenal dengan nama pistol. Namun, itu belum bisa dipastikan karena tidak adanya bukti yang tertinggal.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke sana. Jika sang pelaku menembak dari arah sana, berarti di sana ada sesuatu," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil sarung tangan karet dan memakainya.

Mereka bertiga lalu melangkah ke arah yang dimaksud dan memeriksa tempat tersebut. Di sana, hanyalah sebuah ruangan luas di mana tempat orang-orang berlalu lalang, tempat beristirahat, ruang pertemuan, dan tentu saja ruangan ini buntu. Tempat ini bukan tempat di mana brankas berada, atau beberapa penyimpanan uang nasabah bank berada. Bukan di sini. Justru tempat transaksi atau brankas atau penyimpanan uang nasabah berada di belakang bank, tentu saja arahnya jalannya bukan kesini.

"Baiklah, tidak ada apa-apa. Jika mereka ingin mencari uang atau harta lainnya, mengapa mereka kesini? Kenapa mereka malah memilih ruangan ini yang jelas-jelas tidak ada jalan bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya uang bahkan emas." kata Naruto merasa terheran-heran.

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan. Yang pertama, sang pelaku memang tidak tahu menahu tentang denah bank ini. Yang kedua, sang pelaku memang bodoh. Dan yaang ketiga, ia tidak mengincar uang atau emas." gumam Gaara sambil menyelidiki kursi-kursi yang terdapat pada ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, mengapa pemilik bank ini membuat ruangan ini. Fungsinya untuk apa coba?" Shikamaru mulai terbingung-bingung dan mulai menyelidiki juga.

Naruto mengambil iPadnya dan mulai membacakan sebuah artikel. "Ya, sesuai dengan keterangan. Bank ini memiliki beberapa ruangan. Ini adalah salah satu ruangan umum yang biasa digunakan untuk pertemuan. Tempat ini memang tidak tertutup, karena tempat ini juga biasa digunakan untuk makan siang para pegawai. Masuk akal sih, akses untuk masuk ruangan ini memang cukup mudah. Tidak ada pintu, hanya ada lorong penghubung lobi bank." jelasnya sambil memandang lorong yang tadi ia lewati sebelum masuk ke tempat ini.

"Astaga... _what the fucking is it_..." gumam Gaara dengan nada perlahan namun itu dapat menjelaskan bahwa Gaara sedang terkejut.

Shikamaru merasa tertarik, ia mendekati Gaara dan berdiri di belakang lelaki bermata panda yang sedang berjongkok saat ini. "Ada apa?"

"Lihatlah... bukankah ini sebuah bom?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk benda seperti kotak sepatu yang di mana terdapat tombol-tombol juga kabel-kabel yang saling melilit satu sama lainnya.

Mata Shikamaru melotot begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. "Naruto, jenis bom apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru masih tidak percaya.

Naruto segera menghampiri teman-temannya dan ikut terkejut juga. Lelaki berambut kuning itu menggeser bom yang masih _segar_ tersebut dengan hati-hati ke tempat yang lebih luas karena bom tersebut letaknya di belakang kursi, terlalu mepet dengan tembok

"Sepertinya ini bom rakit. Bom ini suaranya tidak begitu keras sepertinya. Namun, ini bisa merobohkan dinding. Dan... wow... rakitan bom ini biasanya digunakan saat perang-perang jaman dahulu." ungkap Naruto dengan nada tak percaya dengan apa yang ditemukan teman-temannya saat ini.

"Ini... Siapapun yang membuat bom seperti ini, ia pernah berurusan dengan militer. Serius." tambahnya.

Kedua temannya hanya menghela nafas tanda tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ditemukan bom zaman perang di saat zaman sudah modern seperti ini. "Sepertinya kita harus menghubungi Sasuke," ujar Gaara sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

~Last Word~

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang gadis di depannya – Sakura. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Memang benar, Sakura adalah seorang perawat. Ia banyak di kenal dengan kegesitan dalam menangani pasien. Tidak salah Sasuke bisa jatuh hati pada gadis ini.

"Hmm... Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum menahan kebahagiaan.

Tadi saat ia berjalan-jalan bersama Sasuke, mereka membicarakan tentang liburan dan tempat yang ingin dikunjungi. Sasuke mendengar, bahwa Sakura sangat sangat ingin mengunjungi Paris. Kota cinta dan penuh warna. Ia benar-benar mengagumi kota eifel itu dan ia pernah berharap dirinya berada di sana. Di bawah menara eifeil bersama lelaki yang ia cintai.

Setelah menceritakan tentang hal tersebut, entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke, tiba-tiba lelaki itu berkata, "Kita ke Paris minggu depan. Bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki di sampingnya itu benar-benar membuat Sakura terkejut. Bukan terkejut lagi, ia benar-benar bahagia. Tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengajaknya ke kota impian itu.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sakura untuk meyakinkan dengan mata yang berbinar. Sasuke menggenggam lengan putih Sakura dan menatap emerald miliknya. "Aku serius," jawab Sasuke mantap.

Selama ini, Sasuke memang sering mendengar Sakura selalu bercerita tentang kota Paris. Namun, karena pada dasarnya Sasuke bukan orang yang peka, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa sekagum itukah hingga Sakura bermimpi untuk pergi kesana.

Sasuke memang pernah pergi ke Perancis, atau bahkan sudah sering. Namun, ia belum pernah pergi ke negara eifel bersama Sakura. Maka dari itu, ia akan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk pergi ke Paris bersamanya.

Memang ini terlalu mendadak, hanya saja Sasuke merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk lebih mempercepat waktu. Bukankah lebih baik?

"Tapi... minggu depan? Sasuke, Paris itu tempat yang jauh, kamu tahukan. Segalanya harus dipersiapkan, dan... aku juga tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk liburan ke sana, bahkan tiket saja aku tidak tahu dari mana uangnya."

Terdengar suara kegelisahan dari Sakura saat itu, namun Sasuke mulai mengelus kepalanya. "Aku mengajakmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal tiket dan sebagainya. Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah tawaran untuk menemaniku. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menatap mata onyx yang tajam itu. Entahlah, perasaannya kali ini antara bahagia, senang, terharu, dan gundah. Sasuke begitu menggampangkan, walaupun ia tahu apapun bisa Uchiha lakukan. Hanya saja, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan tawaran Sasuke.

Ia takut ia terlalu membebankan Sasuke. Selama ini, Sasuke lah yang selalu mengabulkan keinginannya. Ia pernah di ajak ke Korea oleh Sasuke, semuanya dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu. Jika menolak, ia berani bertaruh Sasuke akan melakukan aksi bunuh diri.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ini tidak merepotkan kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibir mungil Sakura. "Tentu tidak. Persiapkann dirimu minggu depan, kita berangkat secepatnya."

Tepat saat perkataan Sasuke berakhir, ponselnya berbunyi. Ah! Benar-benar mengganggu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan melirik lcd ponselnya. Gaara.

"Hn.." sapa Sasuke saat sudah tersambung

"Hallo, Sasuke? Kau di mana?" tanya Gaara di ujung sana.

"Di rumah sakit." jawab Sasuke malas. Gaara benar-benar menganggu sekali.

"Cepat ke TKP. Kita menemukan sesuatu, kau harus lihat ini. Benar-benar penting."

Sasuke manatap kekasihnya yang sedang melirik kanan kiri dengan tangan dimasukan ke jas putih ala perawat. "Aku segera kesana." kata Sasuke sambil menutup telfon.

"Ada panggilan tugas ya?" tanya Sakura menerawang. Lelaki yang berada disebelahnya hanya mengangguk datar. "Oh begitu. Ya sudah, cepatlah kesana."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya, entah apa itu alasannya. Ia hanya ingin bersama Sakura tanpa lepas dari pandangannya sedikitpun. Namun, dari nada Gaara barusan sepertinya benar-benar penting dan mendesak. Ia penasaran.

"Hn. Aku pergi. Nanti malam aku jemput kau," ucap Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Baik. Sampai nanti.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang.

~Last Word~

Detektif Kakashi mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kukunya. Memperhatikan ketiga anak buah yang ia sangat percaya. Saat ini, wajah mereka bertiga sedang bingung sekaligus stres akibat penemuan bom di bank tadi. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Sasuke kemana?" tanya Kakashi sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Di saat seperti ini, mengapa Sasuke tidak muncul-muncul juga?

Baru saja ditanya, datang seorang lelaki berambut raven melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan tenangnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa menunggu sambutan dari teman-teman atau bosnya – Kakashi – Sasuke langsung mengambil sarung tangan dan memakainya.

"Tidak kah kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi, bosan dengan tingkah ambigu yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Selesai memakai sarung tangan, lelaki itu menghampiri teman-temannya dan Kakashi. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kali ini mulai angkat bicara.

Naruto mendesah. "Kami menemukan bom rakit di sana. Bom masih kami simpan di sana, tim yang lain sudah dikerahkan untuk mengevaluasi sudut-sudut ruangan yang lain." katanya sambil menunjukan tempat Gaara menemukan bom.

Merasa penasaran, Sasuke langsung melangkah mendekati tempat bom tersebut berada. Kali ini, tempat tersebut sudah ada penanda-penanda sebagai tanda bahwa bom ini sudah dievaluasi sebelum Sasuke datang.

Saat melihat bom tersebut, Sasuke agak familiar dengan rakitan bom tersebut. Entahlah, ia merasa pernah melihatnya. "Kau pasti familiar dengan bom tersebut. Itu adalah bom rakitan militer." ucap Gaara seakan bisa mengetahui maksud Sasuke. Dahulu, Sasuke pernah masuk militer dan pernah dilatih untuk merakit bom.

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan melihat kesekitar. _Tidak ada tanda-tanda sesuatu untuk di bom_, pikirnya. Namun seketika matanya tertuju pada tembok yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. "Bom ini digunakan untuk pemecah tembok, bukan?"

Semua mengangguk serentak. Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap tembok tersebut lagi dari jarak yang berbeda. _Kenapa para penjahat ini ingin membom tembok ini_, pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Di balik tembok ini ada apa?" tanyanya kembali kepada rekan-rekannya. Kakashi langsung mengerti maksud Sasuke dan mengambil denah bank. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuah gudang."

Sasuke melirik ke arah ketiga temannya seakan memberi mereka sinyal. Seakan mengerti, mereka bertiga langsung berdiri dan sigap membawa peralatan. "Bisa tunjukan?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

Mereka semua berpindah tempat dari ruangan pertemuan tersebut ke gudang yang berada di balik tembok tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan ke gudang ternyata memang sudah masuk ke dalam zona keamanan ketat. Dari mulai cctv, dan satpam dengan penglihatan yang tajam.

Yang Sasuke pikirkan saat mendengar kata gudang seperti yang Kakashi katakan adalah ruangan yang terpisah atau bahkan terbengkalai dari beberapa penjagaan. Nyatanya, gudang tersebut berada atau bahkan menyatu pada ruangan brankas nasabah dengan keamanan super ketat.

Sebelum mereka masuk ke ruangan brankas ada beberapa penjaga serta identifikasi identitas dengan cara menempelkan sidik jari pada hologram agar bisa dikenali karena tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

Pantas saja para penjahat tersebut memilih untuk mengebom daripada harus berurusan dengan penjaga. _Cerdas sekali_, pikir Sasuke.

"Ini dia gudangnya. Oh ya, sepertinya aku tinggalkan kalian dulu. Aku masih memiliki kasus lain yang harus diselesaikan. Aku permisi," ucap Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akan membuka kenop pintu gudang tersebut. Saat dibuka, terlihat debu-debu begitu mengepul dari balik pintu. Gudang ini tampak tak terawat karena isinya hanya kardus-kardus juga kain-kain untuk menyusun sejumlah uang.

"Gelap sekali. Uhuk! Dan berdebu!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senter kecil. Masing-masing juga mengeluarkan benda yang sama untuk mengidentifikasi ada apa di gudang ini.

"Kurasa para penjahat itu menggunakan ruangan ini hanya untuk jalan pintas supaya bisa merampok sejumlah uang di brankas nasabah," ujar Shikamaru yang mulai tidak tahan dengan debu-debu gudang ini.

Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke. Seakan-akan ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru.

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri jalan pada gudang tersebut. Ia melirik kanan kiri dan yang ia temukan hanyalah dus-dus bekas, karung, dan kantong-kantong bekas. Saat ia akan terus berjalan, ia mendapatkan gudang itu buntu.

"Sasuke, sepertinya digudang ini tidak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita keluar dan meneliti tentang bukti di luar," kata Gaara.

Sasuke memandang tembok yang berwarna hijau gelap itu. Buntu ya. Artinya, jika bom itu diledakan tembok inilah yang akan meledak. Sasuke kembali menyorotkan senternya ke tembok yang sebelahnya. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Lihat, kenapa cat ini dengan cat sebelahnya berbeda?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

Naruto mendekatkan diri pada tembok yang berwarna hijau tua lalu mengelus permukaannya. "Ini kayu."

Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetuk kayu tersebut, sedangkan Gaara mengetuk-ngetuk bagian yang berbeda warna. "Sepertinya dibalik kayu ini ada ruangan. Kita harus membukanya," ucap Shikamaru.

Saat akan mendobrak kayu-kayu tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka dan menampakan seorang lelaki bertubuh agak gemuk beserta dengan petugas-petugas keamanan di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kalian?!" tanya pria gemuk itu.

Naruto mengenal pria itu. Namanya Jiraya, pemilik bank. Aksi pendobrakan pun dihentikan karena pemilik sudah datang. "Kami dari kepolisian Konoha sedang bertugas untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang ada di sini. Kemungkinan, orang yang membunuh pegawai anda berniat untuk merampok bank anda." jelas Shikamaru.

Mata pria itu membulat dan terkejut. "Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan gudang ini?! Atas perintah siapa kalian masuk-masuk ke gudang? Bukankah kalian hanya akan menggeledah sekitar TKP?! Kenapa malah ke gudang?!" mendengar nada ucapan Jiraya, mereka berempat sadar bahwa Jiraya marah.

"KELUAR KALIAN!" perintah Jiraya dengan kasar.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi kami sudah memiliki surat izin atas-"

"Saya tidak perduli. Keluar kalian! Tidak usah masuk gudang segala. Jangan-jangan kalian ingin mencuri barang-barang di sini ya?" tuduh Jiraya begitu saja.

Sasuke segera merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukan lencana kepolisiannya. "Kami polisi. Baik jika anda menginginkan kami keluar dari sini, kami akan keluar."

Keluarlah Sasuke diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain dari gudang. Mereka keluar dari bank dan meninggalkan sejenak kasus mereka. Terlihat beberapa polisi di depan bank yang juga mengenali mereka dan satu tim dalam kasus ini.

"Menurut kalian aneh tidak perlakuan tuan Jiraya saat kita meggeledah gudang?" tanya Gaara sambil menutup lensa kameranya.

"Entahlah, perlakuannya begitu kasar saat kita berada di dalam gudang. Padahal ketika kita berada di ruangan pertemuan ia biasa saja," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebenarnya, aku masih penasaran dengan kayu tadi. Seperti ada sesuatu." kata Naruto.

Sasuke memijat kepalanya berusaha untuk mencerna. Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Jiraya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun apa? Apa mungkin ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam gudang? Jika benar, mengapa ia menyembunyikannya di gudang? Dan pas sekali dengan tersangka yang akan membom belakang gudang.

Jangan-jangan, tempat yang akan di bom oleh para penjahat itu adalah tempat dimana belakang kayu-kayu yang berada digudang berada. Mungkin di sanalah para penjahat itu mencari apa yang mereka cari. Sesuatu yang begitu berharga, dan juga milik Jiraya. Pikir Sasuke.

"Aku rasa Jiraya menyembunyikan sesuatu di gudang itu dan sesutau itulah yang dicari oleh para pelaku," gumam Sasuke sambil membaca laporan-laporan dari beberapa polisi lainnya.

Shikamaru merasa mendapat pencerahan. Ia langsung merebut iPad milik Naruto dan menyusun sebuah rencana. "Kalian tahu kan bahwa tadi ada bom? Menurutku mereka akan kembali lagi ke bank karena mereka belum menyelesaikan misinya. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa bom tadi belum diledakkan, ada kemungkinan bom tersebut akan diledakkan suatu hari."

Sasuke memahami maksud Shikamaru. "Artinya, kita harus menempatkan bom tersebut sebagaimana tadi asalnya. Lalu, selama beberapa hari ini kita harus memantau bank dari jauh siapa tahu tiba-tiba ada penyelusupan. Jadi, jika suatu saat bom tersebut telah di ledakkan dan membuka dinding yang kita tidak tahu apa isinya, kita langsung kepung mereka."

Naruto mengusap-ngusap dagunya yang kasar tanda ia memikirkan sesuatu. "Ide bagus. Jadi kita harus memantau bank tiap hari? Jika pelakunya tidak kembali lagi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita sudah memiliki bukti. Peluru, bom, dan satu lagi isi dari ruangan kayu di gudang. Tinggal kita satukan informasi tersebut," kata Gaara.

"Jadi intinya kita harus meminta untuk membagi tim bersama polisi lainnya untuk berjaga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Malam hari, kita harus kosongkan bank dan pantau dari jauh. Kita bagi tim untuk berjaga di malam hari di sekitar sini. Pemantauan kita lakukan selama beberapa hari saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku telfon Kakashi dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Ia kembali menatap foto bom rakit yang tadi ia temukan. Kenapa ia memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu familiar dengan bom ini? Kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu dari bom ini? Dan entah kenapa seketika ia terpikir tentang Sakura.

~Last Word~

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa diam saja," gerutu seseorang berambut merah marun – Sasori - sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku rasa kita harus kembali," gumam seorang lelaki yang memiliki banyak tindikan di hidung yang biasa disebut dengan panggilan Pein.

Semua menatap ke arah Pein dengan keraguan. "Kita sudah terlanjur melakukan ini. Kita harus terus melanjutkan ini semua apapun yang terjadi. Tanggung sekali, bukan akatsuki jika kita berhenti begitu saja."

"Apa yang dikatakan Pein benar. Kita harus menyusun strategi baru dan menerobos masuk lalu mengambil barang tersebut apapun yang terjadi." Deidara menyetujui ucapan Pein.

Semua merenung kembali. "Tapi polisi pasti sudah mengepung lokasi, terlebih lagi ada petugas yang tewas. Aku yakin, pertahanan lokasi akan semakin diperketat." ucap Kabuto sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

"Benar. Aku juga ingat bahwa bom yang sedang akan aku aktifkan tertinggal di sana. Namun, letak bom tersebut sangat tersembunyi. Mustahil untuk para polisi mengetahuinya." kata Sasori.

"Maka dari itulah, kita akan memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini. Lokasi tersebut tentunya akan ditutup sementara bukan? Pastinya akan banyak infotainment yang meliput tentang kejadian ini. Kita fokuskan dulu terhadap bom yang Sasori letakkan. Besok siang, diantara kalian harus mencari tahu tentang bom tersebut di lokasi. Setelah itu, kita akan bertindak lebih lanjut." jelas Deidara.

Terlihat satu-satunya wanita yang di sana tersenyum licik. Ia merasa saat ini adalah waktunya ia beraksi setelah sekian lama di absenkan oleh Deidara karena melakukan sesuatu yang merugikann kelompok ini.

Deidara yang menyadari senyuman dari wanita itu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum juga. Ia tidak akan gagal untuk kali ini.

To be Continued...

* * *

Yeay! selesai juga~

Ini adalah chap ke 2 dari "My Last Word" ini. HAHA, updatenya kilat sekali ya permirsah #kibasrambut sebenarnya ya kalau boleh jujur em... Nana kurang puas dengan chapter ini tapi entahlah menurut kalian bagaimana. Semoga kalian suka ya ! XD

Oh ya, buat yang di chapter pertama waktu Sasuke nyanyi itu lagunya Bingbang "Tell me goodbye" :3

Buat lemon, chapter awal awal kayaknya belum terlalu menonjol (?) tapi Nana janji bakal buat lemon yang hot (?)

Ya baiklah, cukup segitu dulu.

Yang baik, reviewnya boleh :3


	3. Her

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Created by Nana Yumiko**

**Sakura – Sasuke**

**Romance**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, Lemon.**

**~ My last word~**

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu pulang... Ya... Baiklah... Iya... Ya sudah, dadah..." percakapan antara Shikamaru dengan Ino terputus begitu saja. Lagi lagi ia tidak bisa beromantis-romantis ria bersama kekasihnya – Ino.

Tuntutan kasus yang satu ini benar-benar menyita waktunya. Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak kasus dimulai. Perlahan-lahan, timnya sudah menemukan bukti demi bukti yang terkumpul. Dan entah mengapa hari demi hari wartawan terus berdatangan untuk meliput kejadian.

"Kenapa begitu banyak wartawan?" tanya Gaara saat baru datang ke TKP. Pagi ini seperti biasa, ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat akibat harus bangun pagi. Namun, pemandangannya kali ini tidak biasa karena banyak wartawan yang meliput juga ia sudah mendapatkan siluet dari seorang Sasuke yang sedang duduk di mobil dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Wah, tumben sekali dia datang sepagi ini. Biasanya ia telat," kata Gaara pada Shikamaru sambil menyikut tangannya.

"Ia bilang kalau Sakura mendapatkan shift pagi, jadi ia juga harus lebih pagi dari Sakura bila ingin mengantarkannya. Haha, dasar ada-ada saja lelaki itu." kata Shikamaru.

Gaara ikut tertawa sambil mengambil berkas-berkas dan menyiapkan kameranya untuk penelitian selanjutnya. "Aku ke dalam ya. Siapa tahu aku mendapatkan ilham dari Tuhan dengan menemukan bukti baru." Shikamaru hanya tertawa mendengar gurauan temannya itu.

Lalu, ia berjalan masuk menuju bank dan melewati garis kuning polisi. Bisa dilihat, wartawan sudah banyak di sana. Ia berjalan terus masuk hingga ke aula. Ia langsung memulai aksinya dengan memotret sudut demi sudut aula tersebut.

Namun, saat ia akan memotret sudut di mana ruangan TKP berada, ia menangkap siluet dari seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam lorong ruangan TKP. Gaara menurunkan kameranya dan memperjelas penglihatannya.

Bukankah wartawan dilarang masuk hingga ke ruangan TKP? Bermaksud untuk melarang, Gaara langsung mengejar gadis tersebut ke ruangan TKP. Sesampainya di sana, ia hanya dapat melihat punggung seorang gadis yang sedang memotret ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa batas wartawan hanya..." Gaara menggantung ucapannya saat gadis tersebut membalik dan menunjukan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hinata?" tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi terkejut, sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata.

"Gaara-kun? Demi Tuhan, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya. Antara senang dan kaget.

Gaara tersenyum dan memamerkan lencana yang berada kalungannya. "Aku polisi, satu tim berasama Naruto. Masa kau lupa? Haha, sudah berapa lama sih kita tidak mengobrol hingga kau melupakan begitu saja."

Hinata membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf O dan mengangguk-angguk. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa. Kau polisi? Mengatasi kasus ini bersama Naruto? Oh benarkah... Sudah 3 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto."

Gaara mengangguk. Selama ini mereka berdua LDR karena Hinata sendiri tinggal di Amerika akibat tugas jurnalistik. Itu yang ia tahu. "Iya begitulah. Kau sendiri? Sedang meliput di sini? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pulang. Dan ku rasa Naruto juga begitu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ia tidak tahu aku sudah pulang. Aku berniat untuk memberinya sebuah kejutan."

"Oh begitu ya.."

Seketika Gaara pun melupakan niatnya untuk mengusir siapapun yang masuk ke ruangan TKP. Ia membiarkan Hinata mengumpulkan data yang ia mau. Ia juga sempat melihat-lihat dan menyidik patung-patung dari ruangan tersebut. Dan lebih menegangkannya, ia melangkah ke tempat bom berada.

Sesuai rencana, para polisi tidak mengubah posisi atau memberi bom itu tanda sebagai taktik nanti jika suatu saat para penjahat itu kembali. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara sebelum Hinata lebih mendekati ke titik bom itu berada.

Hinata membalik dan tersenyum. "Ah, sudah. Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku memotret ini semua untuk laporan."

Sambil berjalan keluar mereka sambil mengobrol singkat. "Kau mau bertemu dengan Naruto? Namun sepertinya aku belum melihatnya pagi ini. Mungkin agak siangan ia datang," ucap Gaara.

Tidak seperti yang diprediksikan, Hinata malah menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Nanti saja aku mengunjunginya ke rumah. Aku masih banyak kerjaan nih."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Tugas jurnalis dengan polisi tidak jauh beda, sama sibuknya. "Kalau begitu, mau ku antar ke kantor?" ajak Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng kembali. "Tidak usah, aku bersama kru kok."

"Ya sudah, aku antar ke depan sekalian aku mau menghadap Sasuke."

_DEG..._

Hati Hinata tiba-tiba berdegup mendengar nama yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Matanya membulat saat menyadari langkahnya memang membuat pandangan matanya bisa melihat siapa di balik mobil sedan sport berwarna hitam di sudut jalan.

_Itukah Sasuke?_ Pikirnya. "Kau mau bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu? Atau Shikamaru?" mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Hinata kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Tidak usah. Terimakasih sudah membantu ya, aku permisi. Sampai nanti~"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Gaara. Lelaki itu menatap punggung kecil dari Hinata. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis pendiam itu. Semenjak mengikuti pekerjaan jurnalistik orang yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya itu sibuk total. Entah bagaimana Naruto masih bisa menjaga hubungannya dengan gadis itu mengetahui bahwa Naruto sendiri sibuk.

"Hinata semakin cantik ya," gumam Gaara saat ia sudah berdiri di samping pintu mobil Sasuke dengan pandangan masih terarah pada gadis yang tengah menulis wawancara dari seorang kepala kepolisian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terus fokus pada laporannya untuk kasus ini. "Siapa?" tanya Sasuke untuk menanyakan siapa yang sedang Gaara bicarakan.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

_DEG!_

Gerakan mengetik Sasuke terhenti diudara saat mendengar nama tersebut. Hinata? Kekasih Naruto? Ada apa ia berada di sini? Atas dasar apa ia berada di sini? Sasuke kira ia akan terus berada di Amerika tanpa pernah kembali lagi.

"Sejak kapan ia di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Dari tadi. Ia bilang bahwa ia sudah pulang ke Konoha. Naruto bahkan tidak mengetahui dirinya sudah pulang. Ia bilang ia akan memberi Naruto kejutan menurutnya."

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Kenapa ia pulang. Kenapa begitu mendadak. Kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini ia datang. Entah kenapa, ia menjadi khawatir dengan datangnya Hinata kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke akan terus teringat dengan masa lalu. _Ah! Damn! _Gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia menoleh ke arah kerubunan wartawan yang tengah mengajukan pertanyaan. Tidak perlu dicaripun, matanya sudah bisa menemukan sosok Hinata. Sosok yang dulu pernah singgah di dalam pelukannya. Masa lalu dan sekarang hanya kenangan.

**~Last Word~**

"Kalau begitu, kalian bertiga berjaga disekitar bank. Nanti setelah itu diganti oleh orang yang sudah ditentukan tadi. Jika ada apa-apa telfon aku, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, atau Gaara saja. Mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti!"

Kakashi dan yang lainnya membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk pemantauan jarak jauh. Meskipun Sasuke dan teman-temannya tidak berjaga untuk hari pertama ini, semuanya pasti berdoa ada perkembangan agar kasus cepat terselesaikan.

"Kalau begitu, pertemuan hari ini saya tutup. Selamat malam," Kakashi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mengucapkan seperti itu.

Yang lain sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pulang sedangkan Sasuke tengah terdiam dimejanya sambil memijat-mijat pelipis. Ah, ia merindukan Sakura. Kemarin malam, ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu karena tidak sempat. Malam ini ia ingin mengunjungi Sakura sebentar. Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis pinky tersebut.

"Teme!" seru Naruto dari luar ruangan kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebagai tanda pertanyaan 'apa?'. Tanpa di suruh masuk, lelaki berambut kuning itu sudah masuk sendiri dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia tampak senang hari ini dan Sasuke rasa ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kau tahu tidak?! Hinata sudah pulang dari Amerika!" seru Naruto dengan antusias.

Benarkan.

"Ia tadi bertemu denganku saat di TKP. Tadi juga ia mengajakku makan siang makanya tadi aku tidak muncul bersama kalian. Ah, senang sekali melihatnya. Ia masih secantik dulu Sasuke. Tadi aku hampir saja kelepasan untuk mencium bibir Hinata di restoran, namun dengan sigap Hinata menolaknya. Ia bilang di depan umum itu tidak sopan," jelas Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

_Tck. Munafik_ , pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu komentar lebih lanjut, Naruto menambahkan kalimatnya. "Karena sudah malam dan sepertinya besok kita akan mulai kembali menjalani kasus ini, jadi aku pulang dulu ya, Teme! Besok juga aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa rencana bersama Hinata. Sampai nanti!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan keluar ruangan di mana Sasuke bekerja.

"Argh!" geram Sasuke sambil menjambak rambutnya. Kenapa ia begitu frustasi saat mendengar kabar Hinata yang kembali ke Konoha? Kenapa ia begitu sangat bersalah melihat kebahagiaan temannya itu ketika menceritakan tentang Hinata? Kenapa?!

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan berusaha bernafas senormal mungkin. Ia tidak tenang, ia hanya takut. Dengan adanya Hinata di Konoha, ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang menyedihkan itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya Sakura apabila mengetahui ini semua.

"Moshi-moshi..." sapa seseorang diujung sana.

Sasuke terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk gadis diujung sana saat ini juga. "Kau di mana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang ditahan.

"Oh ini Sasuke, ya? Maaf tadi aku tidak melihat siapa yang menelfon. Aku baru saja sampai di rumah. Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya balik Sakura – orang yang ditelfon Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala meskipun ia tahu gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang saat ini sedang berada di depan pintu kamarnya hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. "Haha ada-ada saja. Kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

"Hn.."

"Sekarang ada di mana?"

"Mau pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sesampai di rumah langsung istirahat ya, jaga kesehatanmu. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sibuk. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai sakit..."

Mendengar kekhawatiran Sakura, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia senang Sakura khawatir mengenai dirinya, itu artinya Sakura peduli terhadapnya. "Ya, kau jangan tidur larut. Aku pulang mau pulang. Sampai nanti," ucap Sasuke sebelum sambungannya terputus.

Ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Entahlah, mendengar suara Sakura adalah cara terampuh baginya ketika sedang stres dan frustasi. Dengan mendengar suaranya yang seperti anak kecil itu bisa membuat pikiran Sasuke tenang. Sebegitu cintakah Sasuke terhadap Sakura?

Sesuai dengan pernyataannya tadi kepada Sakura, ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya di ruang kerja. Setelah itu ia melangkah keluar untuk menuju parkiran. Saat ini ia ingin beristirahat meskipun sejujurnya ia ingin pergi ke rumah Sakura. Hanya saja ini sudah terlalu larut.

Ia melihat para bawahannya yang masih menghambur di kantor. Ini adalah hari pertama pemantauan malam di sekitar bank, pantas saja banyak bawahannya yang masih sibuk.

Saat ia akan membuka pintu kaca basement, ia melihat seorang gadis yang menggunakann mantel berbulu warna putih berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat karena sedang merogoh tasnya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Tanpa Sasuke lihat wajah gadis itu, ia bisa mengenali siapa itu dari mantel yang gadis tersebut kenakan. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, tangannya menjadi dingin dan mencengkram kuat kenop pintu kaca tersebut hingga kukunya memutih.

Dengan hitungan detik, gadis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan matanya bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke.

_DEG!_

Mata itu...

"Sa..Sasuke..." gumam gadis tersebut dengan terbata.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Rahangnya mengeras secara tiba-tiba, tangannya juga terkepal kuat. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat wajah ini dari dekat. _Kami-Sama, tolonglah! Apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini?_

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Aku kesini ingin menemuimu. Bisakah kita berbicara? Di tempat _biasa_?" tanyanya.

Sasuke ingin sekali menolak permintaan gadis itu. Ia sangat-sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, kenapa ia malah bertemu bahkan ia mengajaknya untuk berbicara? Di tempat biasa? Sasuke merasa dirinya sedang mengalami de javu berat.

"Baik." itulah ucapan yang kelaur dari mulut Uchiha. Kenapa kau malah menyetujuinya, bodoh?! Hatimu mengatakan tidak, kenapa kau malah mengatakan iya?!

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Sasuke. Lelaki itu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan memutar untuk mencapai kursinya. Kenapa ia begitu tegang jika harus _kembali _satu mobil bersama Hinata?

**~Last Wod~**

"Jadi... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata setelah menyesap coklat hangatnya. Di malam yang dingin begini, coklat hangat selalu menjadi andalannya. Apalagi saat ini ia berada di cafe tempat favoritnya bersama seseorang yang _pernah_ ia cintai.

"Tidak buruk." jawab Sasuke sambil memperhatikan kepulan uap dari kopi espressonya.

_Cafe ini.. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi cafe ini..._

"Bagus kalau begitu. Perlu kau ketahui, selama ini aku tidak baik." ungkap Hinata. Tangannya ia letakkan diatas meja sambil menggosok-gosoknya. Dulu, ada yang menggosok-gosokkan tangannya disaat ia kedinginan. Namun sekarang? Benar-benar kosong.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa terus-terusan berada disini dengan keadaan yang begitu canggung. Ia sendiri begitu tidak nyaman dengan keadaan canggung.

"Aku... Aku mengajakmu berbicara hanya untuk meminta maaf." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Ia benar-benar ingin mengatakan ini dari dulu. Sebelum Hinata memilih untuk tinggal di Amerika.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan Hinata, kemudian menggerakan pantatnya yang mulai terasa kram. "Tidak ada yang perlu untuk dimintai maaf. Semuanya sudah selesai," ucap Sasuke dengan santai meskipun hatinya benar-benar berdesir saat mengatakan itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku bisa mengatakan kepada otousan sebelum ia memutuskan keputusan itu. Aku menyesal sudah membiarkan ini semua seperti ini. Aku minta maaf..."

Sasuke terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Antara sakit, kesal, dan ragu. Ia sudah melupakan ini semua, kenapa harus teringat kembali. Kejadian yang membawanya harus berpisah dengan gadis yang di depannya ini. Mantan kekasihnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

**#Flashbackon**

"_Engh~ Ugh~ Sass-Sashukhee.. akh~"_

_Emosinya saat ini tidak dapat ia kontrol. Ia sudah termakan oleh nafsu. Ia sudah terlanjur mengotori gadis yang berada dibawahnya saat ini._

_Tangannya yang kekar mengusap-ngusap kening gadis tersebut. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Ia bisa melihat darah yang berceceran di sprainya juga keringat yang membasahi kasur itu._

_Malam ini akan menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua. "Tenanglah, sakitnya akan... ergh hilang..." ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan beberapa ciuman kepada bibir mungil gadis.. oh mungkin tidak bisa dibilang gadis lagi karena sebentar lagi ia sudah menjadi seorang wanita._

_Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, mengeluar-masukkan miliknya ke dalam vagina wanita itu. Wanita yang sampai hari ini masih kekasihnya – Hinata. "Engh~ Akh~ Ahmm~ oh~" desah Hinata saat sudah bisa menikmati manjaan dari Sasuke._

_Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya bisa menikmati, ia terus menggenjot juniorya di dalam vagina Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya malam ini. Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata seakan-akan menjadi pemacu semangat Sasuke untuk terus menggenjot juniornya lebih dalam dan lebih cepat._

_Tangan Hinata sekarang mulai nakal. Ia menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium bibir tipis lelaki itu. Ia melumatnya seakan melampiaskan kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan. "Akhu...Akhhuuu argh~ Sasukhee lebih cepatthh.." pinta Hinata saat merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya._

_Semakin cepat gerakann Sasuke, sensasi aneh tersebut makin terasa. Ia benar-benar terbuai oleh sentuhan Sasuke, ia benar-benar senang sekarang. Sasuke menciumi bibir Hinata kembali dengan ganas. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Hinata, melumatnya, dan menggigit keciln._

_Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan juniornya berdenyut. Dengan sekali hentakan ke dalam vagina Hinata, ia mengeluarkan benih-benih cintanya._

"_Argh!" geram Hinata saat merasakan sakit akibat hentakan, juga merasakan kehangatan di dalam dirinya._

"_Terimakasih..." bisik Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Hinata. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."_

_Hinata merasa lemas. Tenaganya terkuras setelah 2 jam bercinta bersama kekasihnya ini. Namun, ia merasa puas juga senang. Ia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang tanpa sehelai benang._

_Saat akan menutup mata, Hinata mendengar pintunya terbuka dengan paksa. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang saat itu juga sama kagetnya. Ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi kaget._

"_APA YANG TENGAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"_

**#flashbackoff**

Sasuke memijat-mijat keningnya yang terasa pusing itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hinanya mereka berdua saat itu. Ia juga dapat mengingat, ekspresi ayahnya Hinata saat menemukan mereka berdua tengah berpelukan tanpa busana.

Yang Sasuke ingat dari kejadian itu adalah ketika ayahnya langsung menyeret Sasuke keluar dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk bertemu Hinata. Padahal, ia tahu betul bahwa kejadian hina tersebut adalah tidak kesengajaan.

Hinata sendiri memang sudah melupakannya. Tetapi selama ia di Amerika, bukannya ia bisa melupakan Sasuke ia malah selalu teringat Sasuke. Selama dua tahun berpacaran, tidak mungkin ia bisa melupakannya secepat itu. Benar-benar bukan hal mudah.

Setiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu, bayangannya pasti tertuju pada Sasuke. Kenangannya begitu banyak. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia mengingat hal tersebut yang pada dasarnya saat ia di Amerika, Sasuke bukanlah kekasihnya lagi. Melainkan Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki yang tulus mencintainya, namun ia malah mengkhianati perasaan lelaki itu.

"Lalu, sekarang mau mu apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa menit penuh keheningan.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menatap lurus pada onyx yang sudah ia kenal selama dua tahun kebelakang. "Aku ingin kita memberbaikinya kembali. Aku ingin kita sama-sama lagi. Aku ingin kembali bersamamu, Sasuke." ungkap Hinata dengan mata yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya saat mendengar ungkapan Hinata. Semudah itukah ia memintanya untuk kembali kepadanya setelah apa yang ia katakan saat putus?

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyadari sesuatu. Sahabatnya itukan pacar Hinata. Kenapa Hinata berani sekali memintanya kembali padanya sedangkan ia masih berstatus pacaran bersama Naruto?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh kepastian. "Aku akan memutuskannya jika memang kau akan kembali padaku."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tanda tidak percaya apa yang Hinata katakan.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. De Javu

"Lalu, sekarang mau mu apa?"

"Aku ingin kita memberbaikinya kembali. Aku ingin kita sama-sama lagi. Aku ingin kembali bersamamu, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Aku akan memutuskannya jika memang kau akan kembali padaku."

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Created by Nana Yumiko**

**Sakura – Sasuke**

**Romance**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, Lemon.**

**~ My last word~**

_Saat itu, Jepang sedang mengalami musim semi. Cuaca juga sedang cerah dan bagus untuk berjalan-jalan, apalagi berpiknik._

_Hari ini, Sasuke mendapatkan libur awal musim dari kantornya. Profesinya sebagai polisi sekaligus detektif itu memang tidak begitu banyak waktu luang. Maka dari itu, di hari libur seperti ini ia akan mengajak seseorang untuk pergi berlibur._

_Liburan kali ini akan ia habiskan bersama seseorang. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia hanya ingin bersama orang tersebut. Ia sudah memegang dua tiket pesawat untuk penerbangannya ke Tokyo besok. Dan hari inilah, ia akan memberi tiket ini ke orang tersebut._

_Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah 2. Padahal, ia sudah membuat janji dengan orang itu pukul satu siang di tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Sebuah cafe di taman kota._

_Dengan sabar, Sasuke menunggu orang tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu masuk, saat lonceng tanda masuknya seseorang berbunyi. Berharap orang yang ia datang segera datang._

_Pukul dua tepat. Ia sudah menunggu satu jam di sini, namun orang itu tak kunjung datang. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Apa ia tidak datang? Tapi, kenapa? Biasanya ia semangat jika diajak bertemu seperti ini._

_Pada saat pikiran itu terlintas, muncul seorang gadis yang menggunakan mantel berbulu warna putih masuk ke dalam cafe. Perasaan lega membanjiri hatinya saat melihat gadis yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang._

"_Duduklah," ucap Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata – gadis yang ia tunggu – saat ia sudah berada di hadapannya._

_Hinata menurut dan duduk di depan Sasuke. Wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya yang cerah. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar kacau. Tidak ada sinar keceriaan dalam wajah Hinata. Sasuke juga dapat melihat matanya Hinata saat itu bengkak, seperti habis menangis._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari ada yang yang salah terhadap diri Hinata. Entah ini hanya perasaan Sasuke, tapi ia merasa perasaannya tidak enak._

_Hinata menatap wajah tegas milik Sasuke, lalu ia menghela nafas. Berharap tidak ada air lagi air mata yang dikeluarkan.__"Aku rasa... Hubungan ini kita akhiri saja." ungkap Hinata dengan nada yang dibuat setegar mungkin._

_Seketika, mata Sasuke membulat seakan tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. "Akhiri?" ulangnya, siapa tahu ia salah dengar._

_Berharap salah dengar, Hinata malah mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu lagi. "Ya, kita akhiri saja. Kita putus, Sasuke."_

_Seperti dihujam bomerang, dada Sasuke benar-benar sakit dan sesak. Ia merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Rahangnya mengeras, namun badannya lemas. Matanya begitu panas, siap membendung air mata pilu. Hinata terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuang muka ke arah lain. Sasuke tahu, Hinata sama sedihnya._

_Sasuke menghela nafas dan berusaha tegar. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa. Ucapan Hinata begitu mendadak. Ia belum siap, bahkan tidak siap. Dadanya benar-benar sesak sekarang, perutnya terasa melilit, bahkan kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Ia tidak bisa berfikir._

_Seketika, tangannya reflek meremas dua tiket yang akan ia berikan itu. Gugur impian liburannya kali ini. Seharusnya, hari ini akan menjadi hari baik baginya. Namun ternyata ia salah. Hari ini adalah hari terburuknya._

_Hinata sendiri berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Ia harus tegar, ini pilihannya. Demi Sasuke juga dirinya._

"_Kenapa?" hanya itulah pertanyaan yang bisa Sasuke ajukan. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Tidak bisa. Ia terlalu terkejut._

_Hinata menutup matanya sejenak dan meneteskan air mata. Ia menghirup banyak-banyak udara, siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku... Sebenarnya aku sudah dijodohkan terlebih dahulu oleh ayahku. __Ia juga __tidak pernah tahu hubungan ini maka dari itu ia menyeretmu keluar dari rumah."_

_Jleb..._

_Sasuke menahan rasa sesaknya yang sudah menjalar. "Ayahku tahunya aku tidak memiliki pacar karena itu ia menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya. Aku sudah mengenalnya karena ia juga... sudah menjadi pacarku selama sebulan terakhir ini."_

_Jleb..._

"_Dan ayahku ingin aku memutuskanmu. Karena-"_

"_Cukup. Terimakasih atas penjelasannya." Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Ia meletakkan remasan tiket yang tadi akan ia berikan kepada Hinata di meja. Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di cafe._

_Hinata kembali menitikkan air mata saat Sasuke sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Air matanya semakin deras. Ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Sasuke, tidak akan pernah bisa._

_Lalu, ia melirik gumpalan kertas yang tadi Sasuke letakkan di atas meja. Apa itu? Ia menyeka matanya dan mengambil gumpalan kertas tersebut, lalu membukanya. Matanya kembali terasa panas melihat apa yang sedang ia pegang._

_Dua buah tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan ke Tokyo? Benarkah? Matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras. Kali ini hatinya benar-benar sakit, ia bisa merasakan hancurnya Sasuke sekarang._

~Last Word~

Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil Hinata dulu. Kata-kata yang merupakan pernyataan putus antara dirinya dan Hinata. Sekali lagi, itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Ia ingat bahwa saat itu ia benar-benar hancur, namun ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia ingin menangis, namun air matanya tidak keluar. Ia ingin sekali teriak, namun suaranya tidak keluar. Yang ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah, minum-minum.

Perbuatan yang satu itulah yang membuatnya beralih pada alkohol. Betapa dinginnya kepalanya saat alkohol menjalari tenggorokan walaupun ia tahu bahwa alkohol tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Aku ingin kau memikirkan ini baik-baik, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh ingin kembali bersama-sama denganmu. Mengukir kembali sejarah baru. Kita ke Tokyo berdua dan aku akan mengatakannya kepada ayah. Aku akan batalkan semua tentang perjodohan itu, dan kita bisa hidup bahagia." jelas Hinata.

Sasuke menatap tajam mata lavender Hinata. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. "Dia sahabatku. Dia begitu bahagia saat memperkenalkanmu di depan teman-teman saat itu. Tidakkah kau ingat?"

flashbackon

"_Hinata, kau harus tampil cantik malam ini." pinta Naruto. Saat ini ia berada di rumah kediaman Hyuuga._

_Malam ini, mereka berdua akan makan malam disebuah hotel. Acara ini Naruto yang buat, ia juga mengundang teman-temannya sebagai perkenalan antara Hinata dengan teman-temannya karena selama ini mereka tidak mengetahui Naruto memiliki pacar._

_Sambil menunggu Hinata, ia duduk di ruang tamu bersama ayahnya Hinata. Ayahnya memang sudah mengetahui siapa Naruto, karena ayahnya Hinata memang berteman baik dengan ayahnya Naruto. Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua dijodohkan dan tentu saja sudah mendapat restu dari pihak Hinata._

"_Om hanya ingin menitipkan Hinata padamu. Jangan sampai ia kenapa-kenapa, jangan sampai ia bisa bersama orang lain selain dirimu." kata ayah Hinata pada Naruto._

_Naruto hanya nyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Tenang saja, om. Hinata pasti aman dengan saya."_

"_Ayah, kau berlebihan. Aku sudah besar." tiba-tiba suara Hinata ikut bergabung diantara kedua insan tersebut._

_Naruto dengan sigap langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. Ia benar-benar mengagumi kecantikan Hinata. Tubuhnya juga indah. Tidak menyesal ia bisa dijodohkan dengan gadis secantik Hinata. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." pamit Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk sang ratu malam ini._

_~Last Word~  
_

"_Teman-teman, aku datang~" seru Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Hinata saat mereka sudah memasuki ruangan khusus untuk tamu-tamu Naruto._

_Teman-teman yang Naruto maksud adalah rekan kerjanya selama ini. Hanya tiga orang, plus atasannya. Hari ini ia akan memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangan, lalu menjadi istrinya._

"_Ah, Naruto! Wah, kekasihmu cantik sekali!" puji Shikamaru sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata._

_Hinata hanya tersenyum pada teman-teman Naruto di sana. Hanya satu orang yang ia lihat sedang menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia tertidur. Sekilas, teman Naruto yang satu itu memang terlihat sangat tidak terganggu meskipun suasana berisik begini._

"_Hei, bangun. Naruto sudah datang..." bisik Gaara kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu perlahan membuka matanya dan mengusap wajahnya. Ah, ia merasa sangat lelah hingga tertidur._

_Lelaki yang tertidur tadi langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka mata lelaki itu melebar kaget sama seperti Hinata saat ini._

_Mata mereka saling bertemu. Namun pandangan mereka berdua bukan pandangan seperti jatuh cinta atau sebagainya. Namun pandangan kaget yang seakan tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertemu dengan seseorang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Terlebih lagi, orang itu sedang dalam proses dilupakan._

_Sasuke – lelaki yang tertidur tadi – membuang muka terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak menyangka-nyangka bahwa Hinata bisa bersama Naruto. Perasaannya kembali tidak enak. Begitu sesak dan menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi, orang yang berada disamping Hinata saat ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Naruto._

_Rasanya ini bukan kebetulan lagi. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah satu rekan kerjanya Sasuke. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat lelaki itu berada di hadapannya. Lelaki yang akan selalu menjadi bunga-bunga di hatinya._

"_Kalian tahu tidak mengapa aku mengajak kalian semua kesini?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya._

_Naruto tercengir-cengir bahagia bisa memperkenalkan kekasihnya terhadap teman-temannya. Selama ini, ia dan Hinata sudah berpacaran selama 2 bulan tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali orang tua mereka. Ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis ini akibat perjodohan dan seketika ia berterima kasih telah dijodohkan dengan wanita seperti __Hinata__._

"_Bukankah untuk memperkenalkan kekasihmu?" tanya Kakashi._

_Naruto merangkul punggung Hinata dan mencium kepalanya. "Aku akan memperkenalkannya kepada kalian sekaligus aku ingin..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil merogoh sesuatu dalam sakunya._

_Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto sudah berlutut dihadapan Hinata. Membuat semua teman-temannya bahkan Hinata sendiri terkejut. "Na..Naruto... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya salah tingkah._

_Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak tahan akan kekesalannya dan rasa sakit yang hinggap di dadanya._

"_I just wanna tell to you... If I was fallin in love with some girl and today is our anniversary. So, I want to give this ring to you... Itu sebagai tanda kalau kau hanya milikku, Hinata. Hanya kau..." ucap Naruto sambil memasangkan cincin yang sudah ia persiapkan dari jauh hari._

_Hinata dan teman-temannya terkejut dengan aksi Naruto ini. Hinata benar-benar merasa terharu dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Selama ini, ia tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang romantis dari Sasuke. Namun sekarang ia dapat apa yang tidak bisa ia dapat dari Sasuke._

_Meskipun begitu, Hinata juga merasa sakit. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan ketika Naruto mencium bibirnya saat ini. Mencium bibir dengan lembut di depan teman-temannya. Di depan Sasuke sendiri. Disaat ciuman berlangsung, air matanya keluar begitu saja._

_Sasuke sendiri tersentak saat Naruto tiba-tiba mencium bibir Hinata. Ia benar-benar panas dan tidak bisa menahan amarah. Hatinya hancur saat ini. Ternyata, Hinata lebih bahagia dengan Naruto. Bisa ia lihat dari caranya menyambut ciuman Naruto dan meneteskan air mata saking terharunya._

_Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sahabatnya betul-betul bahagia. Harus Sasuke akui, ia senang melihat temannya bahagia. Namun, kesenangan yang Naruto rasakan tidak bisa menutup rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini._

"_Sudah selesai? Aku pulang," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sebelumnya meneguk minuman alkohol terlebih dahulu._

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, ia langsung keluar dari antara mereka semua dan pulang. Malam ini ia hanya ingin sendiri._

flashbackoff

Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Ia tahu, ia begitu jahat pada Naruto. Hubungannya sudah lama ia jalankan bersama lelaki itu. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri bahwa perasaannya hanya untuk Sasuke.

Ia bahkan rela pergi ke Amerika demi melupakan Sasuke, belum lagi pekerjaan yang menuntut untuk ia jalani.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tolonglah mengerti Sasuke, aku minta maaf! Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! Kau harus tahu itu!" kata Hinata dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Sasuke tidak tega melihat mantan kekasihnya menangis seperti itu. Tidak pernah ia melihat wanita di depannya sehancur ini. Sama hancurnya saat ia melihatnya bersama Naruto.

"Naruto sahabatku," ucap Sasuke tenang walaupun penuh keraguan dalam hatinya.

Hinata semakin keras menangis, tidak dapat menahan sakit di dadanya. "Lantas kenapa? Kenapa jika dia sahabatmu?! Cinta itu tidak bisa dibohongi, kau tahu itu Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak tahan. Ia bisa-bisa memeluk mantan kekasihnya dan memberikan ciuman hangat disaat Hinata sedang histeris seperti ini. Namun kali ini ia tidak bisa. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Lalu, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya menghela nafas. "Aku tahu. Pulanglah, aku pergi." katanya sambil melangkah pergi keluar cafe.

Di sisi Hinata sendiri ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada apa dengan Sasuke. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini...

"Lihat saja, Sasuke. Aku yakin aku bisa kembali kepadamu.."

~Last Word~

Sasuke menatap jalanan Konoha yang masih ramai. Ia mungkin saat ini terlihat sedang fokus terhadap jalanan, namun pada kenyataannya pikirannya terus melayang dengan kejadian tadi. Kejadian di mana Hinata memintanya untuk kembali padanya.

Entah kenapa, ia begitu sulit untuk menolak permintaan mantannya. Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki Sakura? Ia benar-benar bodoh. "Argh!" geram Sasuke sambil memukul stir mobil.

Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi pada jalanan. Jangankan jalanan, pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia pikirkan daritadi tidak ia pikirkan. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata Hinata tadi, juga wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sendu.

Kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih, yaitu Sakura. Kenapa tadi ia tidak mengatakan kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Lagipula, bukankah hatinya sudah seutuhnya jatuh di hati Sakura? Kenapa ia harus ragu?

Naruto. Sahabatnya dari kecil. Sahabatnya dari dulu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan persahabatannya pecah akibat kejadian seperti ini. Jika Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya, ia yakin Naruto akan sangat membencinya. Dari dulu, saat ia dan Hinata masih berpacaran tanpa ada yang mengetahui seorangpun, Naruto selalu mengeluh dan tidak bersinar seperti sekarang.

Mungkin, semenjak berpacaran dengan Hinata sikap Naruto lebih ceria. Sikap dulu yang ceria dari Naruto-lah yang membuat Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto lebih bersemangat hingga sekarang. Hinata-lah alasannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi semuanya. Mungkin, keceriaannya akan meredup kembali seperti dulu. Jangankan itu, saat Hinata pergi ke Amerika saja Naruto sudah banyak perubahan.

Ia memijit pelipis kanannya dan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah bar. Mungkin sedikit alkohol akan membuatnya tenang.

~Last Word~

"Bagaimana?" tanya Deidara kepada salah satu anak buahnya sambil melemparkan sebuah kartu ke meja. Saat ini, ia sedang santai-santainya. Bahkan ia sedang bermain poker bersama anak buah yang lainnya.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan meletakkan tasnya di meja yang lainnya. Ia mengeluarkan berkas-berkas laporan yang ia kumpulan hari ini, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Hari ini pengumpulan laporan begitu berat dari biasanya.

"Di tanya malah diam. Bagaimana tadi? Apa berjalan lancar?" tanya Pein kepadanya.

Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap mata pein dengan mata lavender sayunya. Pein melihat mata lavender itu lembab dan bengkak, seperti habis menangis. Ia mengusap kelopak mata yang menutupi mata lavender wanita itu. Mengusapnya dengan hati-hati.

Hinata – nama pemilik mata lavender – hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seakan menolak usapan tersebut. "Semuanya lancar. Tidak perlu khawatir." jawabnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah meja.

Pein menarik tangannya dan mengangguk mengerti. Perlakuannya yang seperti itu memang selalu mengganggu bagi Hinata, namun itulah bukti bahwa Pein sayang kepada Hinata seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Itulah Akatsuki. Kekeluargaan dengan tujuan sama. Yaitu dendam.

Hinata adalah satu-satunya wanita yang termasuk anggota Akatsuki. Ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki saat ia kehilangan kakaknya karena sebuah tragedi yang mengenaskan. Pein merupakan sahabat terdekat Neji – kakak Hinata. Maka, saat Hinata kehilangan kakaknya yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa setelah ayah ibunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan, Pein yang mengurus Hinata hingga ia mau diajak bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Bagi Hinata sendiri, Akatsuki merupakan sebuah wadah di mana ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan ia dapatkan seperti kehidupannya dulu. Penderitaannya sekarang tidak terlalu terbebani setelah bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Ia merasa memiliki keluarga baru meskipun keluarga yang sebenarnya sudah tiada semua. Akatsuki-lah yang menjadi saksi kehidupan malang dari Hinata.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Deidara setelah selesai bermain poker. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka sebotol wine.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran. Akibat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tadi, ia menjadi banyak tidak konsentrasi. "Bom masih tersimpan rapih di bank. Tidak ada sentuhan sendikit pun. Masih sama persis seperti terakhir dilihat." lapornya pada Deidara.

Pein yang duduk disebelah Hinata hanya memandang foto-foto yang wanita itu ambil tadi. Sedangkan Sasori dan yang lainnya hanya menyimak apa yang harus dilakukan nanti. "Bagaimana dengan lokasi bank sendiri?" tanya Kabuto, anak buah kesayangan sang 'ketua'.

"Di jaga dengan ketat. Banyak sekali petugas yang berjaga dari tiap sudut. Terutama pada TKP di mana petugas kemarin yang Hidan bunuh." jawab Hinata.

Kabuto mulai berhenti bertanya dan menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kau habis menangis?" tanyanya penuh curiga. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kabuto, Hinata hanya menunduk dan kembali menahan tangis. Ia jadi kembali teringat dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya tadi. Menyakitkan sekali.

"Bisa kita fokus dulu pada pekerjaan? Nanti aku janji akan bercerita." ucap Hinata.

Kabuto mengangguk dan kembali pada misinya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang berisi wine. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan 'barang' itu. Dengan 'barang' itulah ia bisa balas dendam kepada pemiliknya. Dendam yang membuat mereka semua seperti ini.

"Begini saja..."

~Last Word~

Pemuda itu menatap gelasnya yang bening isi cairan beralkohol. Ia memandangnya seduktif lalu meneguknya dengan satu kali tegukan. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya yag teraliri alkohol. Manis, namun sedikit kecut.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menuangkan kembali isi gelas tersebut dengan botol disebelahnya. Itu adalah botol kedua yang ia minum daritadi. Temannya yang berada di hadapannya hanya memandang miris pemuda tersebut. Ia ingin menghentikan aksi minum temannya, hanya saja ia tidak berani.

Dengan kesadaran yang kurang, pemuda itu kembali meneguk gelasnya dengan cepat dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya yang pusing juga merasakan perutnya yang terasa perih. Namun ia tidak peduli. Malam ini ia begitu frustasi melihat 'seseorang' histeris di hadapannya tadi.

"Sudahlah cukup, Sasuke. Kau bisa-bisa mati!" tahan temannya saat Sasuke akan meminta botol yang ketiga.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menepiskan tangan temannya itu. "Diamlah, Gaara. Kau tidak.. akannh mengertii!" balas Sasuke.

Gaara kebingungan untuk menghentikan tingkah yang tidak biasa dari Uchiha ini. Bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia seperti ini. Mabuk-mabukkan dan ngomong melantur. Uchiha yang dikenalnya tidak begini. "Sasuke aku mohon hentikan! Tidak seperti ini jika kau memiliki masalah!" bentak Gaara seakan tidak tahan akan kelakuan temannya.

Sasuke melirik sinis ke arah Gaara dan menarik kerah baju temannya dengan lemah. Gaara tahu, ia tidak bisa menyakiti dirinya jika sedang seperti ini. "Kau tahu apa?" tanyanya. Gaara bisa mencium bau alkohol dari nafas Sasuke. Ia sudah kelewatan.

Gaara mencengkram kuat tangan Sasuke dan menyingkirkannya dari kemeja putihnya. "Argh!" geram Sasuke saat Gaara mencengkram kuat tangannya. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku mohon kontrolkan emosimu." ucapnya tenang sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Seakan tidak peduli, Sasuke malah mengambil botol yang ketiga dan menuangkannya kembali ke gelas. Sasuke memang batu, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam saja membiarkan Sasuke mati akibat kelebihan alkohol. Gaara melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah jam 11 malam. Ia menghela nafas sejenak untuk berfikir.

Tiba-tiba sepintas ide muncul dari otaknya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan beberapa nomor untuk ia hubungi.

"Hallo?" sapa seseorang dari ujung sana. _Tuhan, kau memberkatiku! _Ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"Sakura! Kau ada di mana?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura terheran-heran. Ini kan suara Gaara-kun. Ada apa dia menyanyai keberadaannya di malam hari begini? "Aku sedang di rumah. Ada apa, Gaara-kun? Tumben sekali menelfon."

Gaara menghela nafas pasrah. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membiarkan Sakura tahu bahwa kekasihnya sedang mabuk berat seperti ini. Namun, demi kebaikan Sasuke sendiri jadi akan ia katakan. "Bisa tidak ke bar yang dekat kantor Sasuke? Ng... Sasuke mabuk berat. Ia tidak mau diajak pulang, mungkin dengan dibujuknya olehmu ia mau pulang."

Mata Sakura membesar saat mendengar ucapan Gaara. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang, ia khawatir pada Sasuke. "Benarkah? Astaga Sasuke, dia kenapa sih. Baiklah aku kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku!" ucap Sakura sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas lega. Untung Sakura belum tidur, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot meninju muka Sasuke untuk bisa diajak pulang. "Apapun yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke. Aku yakin ini adalah sesuatu yang berat hingga kau seperti ini." gumam Gaara sambil meminum minuman sodanya.

~Last Word~

Setelah sampai di halte, Sakura segera turun dari bis dan berjalan atau tepatnya setengah berlari ke arah bar yang Gaara katakan tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke melakukan hal seperti ini. Mungkin ia memang suka minum alkohol, namun tidak sampai parah begini.

Terakhir kali ia lihat Sasuke mabuk-mabukan hingga tidak mau diajak pulang adalah saat mereka pertama bertemu. Saat itu keadaan Sasuke sedang kacau. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa seorang Uchiha bisa sefrustasi itu. Sampai sekarangpun, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab Sasuke mabuk-mabukkan saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Gaara-kun!" teriak Sakura saat sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah bar yang super berisik.

Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan wajah dan melambaikan tangan. Sakura langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir. "Lihatlah kekasihmu. Kacau sekali bukan? Ia tidak mau diajak pulang sehingga aku harus menelfonmu. Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu," ucap Gaara.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan menahan tangis melihat kondisi kekasihnya. "Sasuke kau kenapa..." gumam Sakura sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke yang penuh keringat.

Saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar kacau. Kondisinya sama seperti pertama mereka bertemu. Matanya sayu dan terdapat garis hitam dibawah matanya, rambutnya basah akibat keringat, bajunya kusut seperti habis berkelahi, dan kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja seakan-akan sedang tertidur. Ia juga jadi sering ngomong melantur. Benar-benar kacau.

"Ngh... Sakura..." gumam Sasuke sambil berusaha membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Sakura. Ia mengelus pipi mulus Sakura dan berusaha ingin memeluknya.

Seakan mengerti, Sakura mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Saat itulah air matanya turun. "Suuttt.. Jangannnhh... Menangishh..." ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. "Kauuh... Kauuu penjahattt Sakura... engh..." ucapnya lagi. "Kau... mencuri hatiku..." Sasuke tertawa lirih di dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Kau mabuk, Sasuke..." bisik Sakura yang berusaha menahan isakan.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak... Uhuk! Aku tidak mabuk, sayang. Aku... uhuk! Aku biasa saja. Lihatlah~" kata Sasuke.

Gaara mendekati Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu. "Ia sudah tidak normal. Sebaiknya kita bawa saja pulang."

Sakura setuju. Ia menghapus air matanya dan mendekati Sasuke lagi. "Sasuke, kita pulang ya."

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Sakura. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Tanpa melihat kondisi, Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan aroma alkohol dari sekujur tubuh kekasihnya. "Sekarang, sudah aku beri ciuman. Kita pulang ya?" ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

Sasuke terdiam seakan terhipnotis dengan ciuman tadi. Namun, saat Gaara akan membantu Sasuke berjalan, ia tidak menolak. Ia hanya mengikuti Gaara yang membawanya ke parkiran bersama Sakura.

"Kau duduk dibelakang bersama Sasuke. Aku antarkan kalian ke rumah Sasuke," ucap Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Di perjalanan, Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke yang tengah tertidur itu. Saat mereka masuk ke mobil, Sasuke langsung tertidur. Mungkin ia lelah dan pusing akibat menghabiskan dua botol lebih. Sakura menggenggam tangan dingin Sasuke dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Ugh..." rintih Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan meneteskan air mata. Seberat apakah beban yang Sasuke rasakan sampai ia seperti ini? Benar-benar menyedihkan. Sakura tidak tega melihatnya. Melihat Uchiha yang dingin dan gagah bisa rapuh serta kacau seperti ini.

"Hiks..." isakan terdengar dari mulut Sakura. Isakan tersebut membuat Sasuke tersadar sedikit. Ia melirik ke samping dan melihat wajah Sakura yang berlinang air mata.

Dengan perut yang terasa perih dan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk mempererat genggaman tangan Sakura. Matanya masih tertutup, namun tangannya terus memegang erat tangan Sakura. "Ugh... Aishiteru no Sakura..." gumam pelan Sasuke sambil merintih.

Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia terus menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu. Baka! Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa dia sampai mabuk-mabuk seperti ini? Apa dia tidak bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Sakura saat ini.

"Ergh..." rintih Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia meremas kemejanya sendiri. Tangannya berkeringat. Pada dasarnya, tubuh Sasuke memang anti terhadap alkohol yang berlebihan. Ia memiliki alergi terhadap alkohol yang berlebihan dan tidak bisa meminum banyak alkohol. Meskipun ia memang suka meminum wine, tapi ia tahu batas. Namun jika situasinya seperti ini, Sasuke akan melupakan semuanya bahkan alerginya sekalipun.

Mobil Gaara pun terparkir di depan mansion Sasuke. Ia membantu Sakura untuk memapah badan Sasuke untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Kamar Sasuke terletak dilantai dua, dan itu memang agak jauh dari pintu masuk. Saat itu kediaman Sasuke memang sepi seperti biasanya. Itachi, kakak Sasuke bekerja di luar negeri. Ayah dan ibunya sudah wafat sejak Sasuke lulus kuliah. Sedangkan para pembantunya sedang pulang kampung.

"Ugh..." ini rintihan yang kesekian kalinya dari Sasuke. Kali ini mereka semua sudah berada di kamarnya. Sasuke juga sudah berbaring dibalik selimutnya.

Gaara melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Jam setengah dua belas malam. "Sakura, bisa kah kau disini dulu? Aku harus pulang karena kak Temari sendiri di rumah." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

Sakura menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Pulanglah, aku akan disini untuk menjaganya. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu keberadaan Sasuke."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pulang. Sasuke, aku pulang ya.." ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi keluar kamar Sasuke, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura langsung mengambil kompres dan mengkompres Sasuke karena badannya yang terasa panas. Saat sedang mengkompres, Sasuke sedikit-sedikit membuka kelopak matanya dengan perasaan sakit disekujur tubuh.

"Kau harus istirahat," kata Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya.

"Uhuk! Ugh.." Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk bisa mengendalikan rasa pusing yang menerjang dirinya. Ia benar-benar lemas dan tidak bisa berpikir. Otaknya terus memutar memori-memori bersama Hinata, dan saat ia melihat mata Sakura memori itu hilang. Ia merasa tenang dan sedikit terkendali sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang kembali mengkompres dahinya. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap wajah Sakura dengan intens. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Blank.

"Akan aku ambilkan minum kalau begitu," saat Sakura akan beranjak pergi mengambil minum, tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah berbaring sambil memperhatikannya.

"Tetap disini," gumamnya pelan. Sakura mengangguk dan duduk diujung kasur. Tangan Sasuke terus menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke bangun dan terduduk. "Ugh..." rintihnya saat bangun dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Kau harusnya berbaring dan beristirahat, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura. Namun, perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin memandangnya. Memandang emerald hijau yang menghiasi gadis di depannya. Tatapannya tajam dan penuh arti.

Tidak ada lagi yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini. Yang ada hanya Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Ia merasa belum memiliki seutuhnya gadis di depannya ini. Belum, namun cepat atau lambat ia akan memilikinya dan terhindar dari segala ketidakpastian.

Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk membelai pipi mulus Sakura. Ia belai pipinya Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia sentuh satu persatu organ yang berada di wajah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri menutup matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya.

Sasuke menatap bibir merah Sakura. Ia memikirkan bahwa ia harus memiliki bibir tersebut, hanya dia. Ia menatap leher Sakura dan memikirkan hal yang sama. Dan ia juga memikirkan satu. Keperawanan Sakura hanya miliknya juga. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, pikirannya hanya itu. Ia terlalu pusing dan terlanjur menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan dari wajah Sakura.

Dengan perlahan, ia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Jarak antara mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Sakura bisa merasakan nafas yang berbau alkohol serta cengkeh dari nafas Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya, bibir mereka bertemu.

Sakura menyambut ciuman hangat Sasuke. Bibir mereka bertautan satu sama lain. Sasuke menikmati ciuman hangat tersebut. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap tubuh gadis di depannya. Bibir mereka terus bertemu, bertautan, dan bertukar saliva satu sama lain.

Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir Sakura dan menerobos masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, sedangkan Sakura kini hanya ikut menikmati ciuman hangat Sasuke. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura.

Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin memperganas ciumannya. Ia menghisap bibir Sakura sambil menarik Sakura untuk tidur. Sasuke menindihnya dari atas dan terus menciumi bibir Sakura. Tangannya yang nakal mengelus-elus paha mulus dari kekasihnya. Bihraninya sudah tidak bisa dibendung dan nafsunya semakin kuat.

Sakura tahu ini sudah peringatan. "Ngh..~" desahan pertama terdengar dan itu membuat Sasuke terus melumat kasar bibir Sakura. Ciumannya berpindah ke arah dagu, hidung, dan leher. Sakura merasakan geli dari hembusan nafas kekasihnya. Sasuke menciumi, menghisap, menjilati leher Sakura hingga meninggalkan kissmark.

"Ergh.. Sas..Sashuke... hentikan~" pinta Sakura saat Sasuke mulai memasuki tangannya ke dalam baju. Bukannya dihentikan, Sasuke malah melunjak. Ia membuka bra Sakura dan melemparnya.

"Mmh~ Sasuke, hentikan tolong~" kata Sakura. Sasuke mendekati telinga Sakura dan menjilatnya sehingga membuat rasa geli yang tak tertahankan.

"Jadilah kekasihku yang baik malam ini. Mmh~ aku..Aku hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya... izinkan aku, Sakura.. mmh~" ucap Sasuke sambil menciumi leher putih Sakura.

Sakura merasa sangat terharu dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ia tidak tahu, ia bingung. "Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku mohon, malam ini akan jadi saksi bahwa aku hanya cinta kepadamu. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, aku siap bertanggung jawab." Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Onyxnya menatap dalam dalam emerald yang terisi oleh air mata. Sasuke tidak bisa memastikan itu air mata haru, atau kecewa, atau sedih. Entahlah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Sakura menarik kepala Sasuke dan menciumnya lembut. Bibir mereka bertemu kembali dan saling bertautan. Sakura meremas kemeja Sasuke saat lelaki itu mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Ia gugup dan takut.

Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Sakura dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus paha juga perut. Karena merasa terhalangi, Sasuke membukakan baju Sakura secara perlahan. Lelaki itu bisa melihat kegugupan ketakuan dari wajah Sakura. Ia berjanji akan melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan ciumannya. Tangannya mulai menjalar kebagian dada besar Sakura. Ia tidak pernah sempat berfikir kekasihnya memiliki payudara yang lumayan besar. Ia mengelus-elus payudaranya dan meremas-remasnya pelan.

"Mmh~"

Sasuke kembali meremas dada Sakura dengan gemas. Ia ingin mendengar kembali desahan manis dari kekasihnya. Ia remas dengan keras dan memainkan nipplenya. "Akh~ Sashhsashuke..."

"Nikmatilah," gumam Sasuke yang kini sudah mengulum bibir Sakura kembali.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan sensasi aneh yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia bisa merasakan payudaranya yang sedang diremas mesra oleh kekasihnya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit, namun ia merasakan nikmat yang hebat. "Sshh~ engh~" desahnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk menarik nafas. Namun, tak lama ia kembali mengecup bibir mungil Sakura. Tak hanya bibir, ia mengecup dagu, leher, dan sekarang sudah di dada. Awalnya ia tidak tega utuk mengecup 'hal lain' hanya saja nafusnya terlalu memuncak.

Ia jilat dada Sakura dan membuat kissmark disekitar payudara. "Mmh~ ngh~" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah karena service yang Sasuke berikan. Dikulumnya nipple payudara oleh Sasuke. Ia hisap dan lumat nipple kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Akh~ Sasshukhee.. ah~ ah~" desahan Sakura semakin panjang. Ia tidak bisa menahan nikmat yang Sasuke berikat saat ini. Terlalu memabukkan dan nikmat. Tiap sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan saat ini mampu membuatnya merasa nikmat. Entahlah.

Puas dengan payudara, Sasuke kembali mengobrak-ngabrik bibir Sakura. Ia terus menciumnya secara bertubi-tubi. French kiss pun mereka lakukan. Lidahnya berperang dan saling bertukar saliva.

Sakura menggerakan tangannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh dada Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang gemeteran, ia mencengram kemejanya dan meremas kerah kemeja. Ia buka satu demi satu kancing dari kemeja Sasuke. Menyadari akan perbuatan Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit tanpa melepaskan ciuman untuk mempermudah Sakura.

Setelah kemejanya terbuka, Sasuke membuangnya. Sakura dapat merasakan otot-otot dari tubuh kekar Sasuke. Apalagi saat ia mendekapnya saat ini. Ia mengelus-elus otot punggung Sasuke dan merasakannya.

Sasuke kembali mengelus-elus pahanya, namun diikuti dengan aksi pembukaan celana Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sakura sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benang menutup badannya. Ia mengelus-elus vagina Sakura dengan lembut dan menciumi bibirnya mesra.

"Mmh~ Shh~ ngh~"

Sasuke melebarkan paha Sakura dan menatap emerald yang ia cintai. "Tahan.." gumamnya. Pada detik selanjutnya, Sasuke memasukann dua jari ke arah vagina Sakura dengan sekali hentakan.

"Argh!" rintih Sakura menahan sakit. "Akh~ Argghh~ Agghh ~" geramnya saat jari Sasuke mulai digerakan maju-mundur dengan tempo yang lambat.

"Argh~ Sashhukeee~!" Sakura menggeliat tak tahan saat jari-jari Sasuke mulai memainkan klitoris. Ia menatap jari Sasuke yang keluar masuk dari vaginanya. "Ough~"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memasukan satu jari lagi ke vagina Sakura. "Argh~ Hah~ Ohh~ Sashukee~" Sakura menghentak-hentakan kepalanya ke bantal menahan sensasi yang bergairah ini. Ia merasa sakit, perih, namun ia juga merasakan nikmat yang lebih.

"Sabar.. Sebentar lagi.." ucap Sasuke sambil terus memaju-mundurkan jari-jarinya. Ia menaikan tempo semakin cepat dan kini Sakura mulai mengeluarkan desahan nikmat yang menggairahkan.

"Oh~ agh~ Ashh~ Hmm~ Nghh~ cepath Sasuke... Akhuu... argh~!" Sakura klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari vagina Sakura. Ia lemas, namun ia tahu ini belum selesai.

Diciumnya kembali bibir Sakura oleh Sasuke. Selangkangannya kini bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang menonjol dan itu membuatnya kembali merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggairahkan. Entah sengaja atau bagaimana, gesekan antara selangkangan dan tonjolan tersebut semakin cepat dan tonjolan tersebut semakin mengeras.

Sakura lalu melepas ciumannya dan menatap ragu Sasuke mengenai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tahu, ini saatnya. "Aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Aku berjanji." Gumamnya sambil mengecup mesra bibir Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah membuka sabuk, lalu membuka kancing celana, dan terakhir membuka celana serta membuka celana dalamnya. Sakura meneguk ludah saat melihat _adik _Sasuke sudah menegang sempurna.

Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Ia remas sprai putih dari kamar Sasuke dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Bertahanlah, akan terasa sakit diawal." Sasuke melebarkan paha Sakura. Ia menatap dalam-dalam emerald yang gugup itu.

Perlahan, Sasuke masukkan adiknya ke dalam vagina Sakura. "arghhh~" rintih Sakura keras. Sasuke mendesak adiknya masuk namun dinding vagina Sakura terlalu sempit. "Argh! Sakittthhhh!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan dalam sekali hentakan ia masukkan ke dalam vagina Sakura. "ARGH!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Sakura, keluar darah dari selaput dara Sakura. Sprai Sasuke sekarang sudah kotor, benar-benar kotor.

"Argh~ Akh~ Sakith Sashukeee~!" teriak Sakura tidak tahan akan sakitnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Akh~ Ashhh~ perih~~" keluh Sakura saat merasakan adiknya Sasuke bergerak maju mundur di dalam vaginanya. Perih sekali, namun akan ia tahan.

Sasuke terus menggerakan pinggulnya, memaju-mundurkan adiknya dengan tempo sedang. Tangannya gatal untuk memegang payudara Sakura. "Engh~ Ssh~ " desah Sakura. Sekarang, Sakura sudah bisa menyamakan tempo dan perihnya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Engh~ Ugh~ Sshhh~ Akhh~ Ahhh~"

Sasuke terus menggenjot, menusuk-nusukkan adiknya lebih dalam pada vagina Sakura. Semakin lama, tempo semakin cepat. Tangan Sasuke kini sudah meremas payudara Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang akibat genjotannya.

"Akh~ Ah~ Sashhukhee~ Oh~" Sakura kini ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menambah kecepatan dan kenikmatan. Ia melirik adik Sasuke yang keluar masuk di lubangnya. "Argh~ Engh~~ "

"Mmh~" desahan Sasuke kini keluar. Ia merasakan kenikmatan sendiri saat menusuk-nusukkan adiknya pada vagina Sakura. Ia juga bisa melihat kenikmatan pada wajah Sakura. Ia sudah memiliki Sakura seutuhnya sekarang.

"Sasukhee~ cepathhh tollongghh Ahh ~ Ahh" Sasuke menambah tempo genjotannya. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura sambil memainkan payudaranya. Pinggulnya terus ia gerakan hingga ia merasakan sesuatu.

Adiknya terasa berkedut, lubang juga menjadi sempit. Ah, ini saatnya. "Bertahan Sakura, aku akan keluar! Arghh!"

"Arghh~!" desah Sakura.

Dalam satu hentakan keras ke vagina, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan benih-benih spermanya di dalam rahim Sakura. Ia melepas adiknya dari vagina Sakura dan langsung ambruk disampingnya. Lelah namun memuaskan.

"Terimakasih," gumam Sasuke sambil mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggigit bibir dan tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau tidak. Ia mencintai Sasuke, ia juga ingin memberikan apa yang Sasuke mau seperti apa yang telah lelaki itu berikan padanya. Namun, entahlah. Ia tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Haha, saya balik lagi raider dengan fict chap ke 3 & 4. **Maaf atas keterlambatannya **karena akhir-akhir ini saya sedang sibuk mengurusi sekolah dengan sejuta tugas =w=v

Di fict ini... er... agak aneh ya saya juga ga ngeti kenapa jadi gini tapi ya udalah ya ~

Dan untuk lemon maaf kalau ga memuaskan -_-v saya sendiri kurang handal dalam pembuatan lemon XD saya lebih suka jeruk XD #dor

Nah, pembahasan fict. Di sini ceritanya Hinata adalah mantan Sasuke dan Hinata dijodohin sama Naruto makanya Hinata mutusin Sasuke. Terus juga, Hinata adalah seorang geng akatsuki =w=v waktu Hinata ke Amerika dia emang mau ngelupain Sasuke tapi dia juga punya sebuah tugas yang berhubungan dengan Jiraya.

Lalu apa lagi ya? Soal Gaara. Dia emang suka sama Hinata :3 tapi dia ga pernah ngungkapin perasaannya soalnya dia suka sama Hinata pas Naruto ngenalin dia sebagai pacarnya XD jadi ga punya kesempatan gitu deh XDD

Nah zudahlah zekian dari zaya..

Boleh minta Re-view? :3


	5. Complicated

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Created by Nana Yumiko**

**Sakura – Sasuke**

**Romance**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, Lemon****, typo(s)**

**~ My last word~  
****  
**

Menyilaukan.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan menatap sumber dari cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut. Ah, ternyata cahaya itu cahaya matahari. Sudah pagi ya? Malam yang begitu singkat. Ia masih ingin menikmati kasurnya karena saat ini badannya terasa sakit semua.

"Pagi, Sasuke." Ucap seseorang sambil menaikkan tirai lebih lebar.

Sasuke hanya menyipitkan matanya untuk bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Ah, kepalanya pusing sekali. Matanya tidak bisa fokus pada orang yang kali ini sudah tersenyum sambil memegang tali tirai. "Sudah jam setengah 8. Sebaiknya kau bergegas untuk bekerja." Lanjut orang tersebut.

Suara itu... Ah, benar. Ia ingat sekarang. Dia adalah Sakura, kekasihnya. Semalam ia telah bercinta bersama kekasihnya itu. Malam yang indah, sangat indah. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Saat keluar dari selimut, Sakura langsung reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sepertinya kau lupa kalau kau belum memakai pakaian." Ucap Sakura menahan tawa. Pipinya juga menjadi panas saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Memalukan.

Sasuke terheran dan menatap badannya. Matanya melebar dan langsung menarik selimut. Ah, sial! Ia lupa bahwa semalam ia langsung tidur, tidak sempat untuk berpakaian. Memalukan sekali. "Err.. Aku lupa."

"Haha baka! Sekarang kau mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Aku juga harus pulang dulu ke rumah. Bajunya sangat berantakan dan... sedikit robek." Ungkap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan robekan disamping bajunya saat ia sudah duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Sasuke. Sepertinya ia terlalu kasar kemarin. "Tidak apa. Ayo, sudah siang ini. Seharusnya kau cepat mandi, Sasuke~" kata Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

Saat Sakura mecubit pipi Sasuke, ia langsung menciumnya singkat, menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, dan kabur ke kamar mandi. Melihat aksi Sasuke, Sakura hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aish, benar-benar ya. Haha."

~Last word~

-

Mobil sport warna hitam berhenti disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Itu rumah Sakura. Kali ini, Sasuke sedang mengantarkan Sakura untuk pulang. Hari ini Sakura tidak bekerja karena kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya terlambat kerja, sedangkan Sasuke memang sudah harus pergi saat ini juga untuk mengurusi kasusnya.

"Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku saja." Ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakura melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Seharian ini aku akan di rumah. Gara-gara kemarin aku jadi terlambat kerja," gurau Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah-olah ia marah.

Sasuke dengan cepat meluncurkan kecupan singkat dibibir Sakura. Ia gemas terhadap gadis - maksudnya wanita – yang ada di depannya itu. Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Ah, benar-benar ia telah gila dibuatnya.

"Maafkan aku. Lagi pula, kau inikan sekarang sudah menjadi kepala rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang akan memarahi mu."

"Kau ini.." cubit Sakura pada perut Sasuke yang disambut rintihan sakit. "Haha, sudahlah. Pergi saja ke kantor, teman-temanmu pasti menunggu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mendaratkan kecupan di kening Sakura. "Aku pergi, ya." Lalu Sasuke memasuki mobilnya kembali dan pergi menuju kantornya. Ia tidak sabar dengan perkembangan kasusnya hari ini.

~ Last Word~

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian rencanakan?" tanya seseorang yang tengah terduduk sambil meminum cairan merah yang ada digelasnya. Darah. Minuman favoritnya.

Deidara berdeham sejenak lalu mengeluarkan suara. "Kami akan melakukan penyeludupan untuk mengaktifkan bomnya. Jika bisa, kami akan melakukan pemboman langsung untuk mempersingkat waktu."

"Apa kau yakin kali ini akan berhasil?" tanyanya kembali dengan senyum liciknya. Ia kembali meminum cairan darah yang di dalam gelasnya sambil menatap Deidara sinis.

"Kami akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

"Jika kalian gagal?"

"Kami akan melakukannya dengan baik. Percaya pada kami, Orochi-sama." Sambung Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan. Lelaki yang dipanggil Orochi-sama itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum puas dengan keyakinan anak-anak buahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin minggu ini barangnya harus ada ditangan ku. Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus bisa merebutnya. Jika tidak? Jangan harap kalian akan hidup tenang." Ucap Orochimaru sambil meninggalkan semua anak buahnya.

Ketegangan melanda semuanya. Meskipun mereka yakin penyeludupan ini akan berhasil namun ketika mendengar ancaman Orochimaru, mereka merasa tidak yakin. Entahlah, ancaman Orochimaru begitu menusuk.  
"Kita harus yakin bisa berhasil," gumam Sasori sambil menghela nafas.

"Kita harus pintar-pintar mengaktifkan bom dengan cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," kali ini Pein yang menambahkan ucapan Sasori.

"Setelah kasus ini selesai, aku akan berjanji membawa kalian ke Tokyo," kata Deidara dengan senyum palsunya. Semua tahu, janjinya Deidara hanya semata menghibur semua dari ketegangan. "Bagaimana, Hinata? Kau maukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia benar-benar bingung juga bimbang. Kasus ini berkaitan dengan Sasuke juga Naruto. Bagaimana jadinya jika suatu saat mereka semua tahu bahwa Hinata adalah anggota akatsuki yang sedang mereka incar.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Hinata?" tanya Sasori sambil menepuk pundak Hinata. Satu-satunya anggota wanita yang paling disayangi oleh anggota lain.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori. "Pernahkah kau merasakan jatuh cinta, Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata yang kali ini matanya sudah dipenuhi air mata.

Sasori terdiam sejenak. Ia pernah jatuh cinta. Ia juga pernah merasakan patah hati. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, namun juga begitu hangat. Ia menjadi teringat pada kekasihnya dulu. Kekasihnya dulu yang meninggal akibat polisi-polisi brengsek. Itu alasan mengapa ia masuk akatsuki.

"Bagaimana tindakanmu saat orang yang kau cintai sebenarnya adalah musuhmu? Bagaimana, Sasori?" tanya Hinata yang kini sudah mengalirkan air mata.

Sasori tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hinata, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Terkadang kau harus belajar merelakan orang yang dicintaimu itu adalah musuhmu. Kau tidak akan tahu, jika terus mencintainya apa kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan atau tidak. Dia musuh mu, itu tidak menjadi jaminan untuk kebahagiaanmu. Daripada kau terus merasa tersiksa akan sakit hati, lebih baik kau melupakan rasa cintamu dengan menatapnya sebagai musuh, bukan orang yang kau cintai. Dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah untuk melupakan perasaanmu. Kau tahukan? Di sini... Tidak mengenal namanya cinta dengan musuh sendiri. Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan hanya memikirkan perasaan dan orang yang kau cintai itu. Belum tentu dia memikirkan mu, atau bisa jadi ia malah mengacuhkan mu."

Tangisan Hinata kini semakin menggebu. Ia tidak bisa. Tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja perasaannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Sasuke dan itu yang membuatnya cinta dengan lelaki itu hingga sekarang. Meskipun Sasuke mungkin tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi bukan berarti Hinata tidak bisa membuatnya kembali cinta padanya. Namun sekarang, ia adalah musuhnya dalam pekerjaan. Sangat ironis.

"Kau harus bisa melupakan Sasuke jika kau ingin bertahan hidup. Demi akatsuki," gumam Sasori sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Entahlah, Sasori. Aku lelah, izinkan aku untuk tidur."

Sasori tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. "Baiklah."

~Last Word~

Naruto membalik-balikan kertas laporan hasil pengecekkan sidik jari dari ruangan TKP tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan hasil penelitiannya. Tidak ada satu pun sidik jari yang tampak jelas sehingga tidak bisa dilacak siapa pemilik sidik jari tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Penelitian mengenai sidik jari tidak ada hasil. Sidik jarinya tidak bisa dilacak karena tidak jelas. Bagaimana bisa coba? Seharusnya ini bisa dilacak karena menurutku sidik jari yang aku berikan ke laboratorium cukup jelas, namun malah tidak membuahkan hasil." Gerutu Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto dan menatap laporannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi sejenak untuk mengerti. "Sepertinya mereka menggunakan pelindung tangan yang bersifat transparan untuk menghindari sidik jari mereka tertinggal jelas. Mereka ini pintar, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas. Kepintarannya kini tersaingi oleh para penjahat. Sangat ironis. "Aku sudah menemukan sidik jari dari bom yang kemarin ditemukan. Ada tiga sidik jari yang terdapat pada kotak bom itu. Namun hanya satu yang terbaca."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

Saat Shikamaru akan memberitahu sidik jari siapa, datang Sasuke dan Gaara. "Aku punya kabar bagus." Kata Gaara sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas laporan.

"Jadi, ada perkembangan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku dan Naruto sudah mendapatkan laporan mengenai hasil penelitian sidik jari. Naruto tidak membawakan hasil karena sidik jari yang ia temui tidak jelas dan tidak terbaca. Begitupun dengan aku. Aku mendapatkan tiga sidik jari yang terdapat pada bom, namun hanya satu yang di dapat." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Satu? Apa itu?" tanya Gaara.

Shikamaru memperlihatkan data yang di dapat kepada teman-temannya. "Sidik jari ini adalah milik seorang pemuda bernama Sasori. Ia termasuk dalam daftar orang yang hilang. Ia juga memiliki catatan kejahatan seperti mencuri dan membunuh."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Sasori. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, namun di mana. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, namun hasilnya nihil. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, ia kemudian memperhatikan kembali rekannya.

"Data orang hilang ini aku serahkan pada kru yang lain untuk diteliti lebih lanjut, oleh sebab itu kita harus menunggu proses ini," jelas Shikamaru sambil menutup kertas laporannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang tak sabar menunggu kabar dari Gaara.

Gaara langsung mengeluarkan sebuah sample peluru yang sudah terbungkus pelastik dengan rapih. "Ini. Ini adalah sebuah peluru yang kemarin ditemukan. Awalnya para kru memang sudah meneliti ini, namun aku melakukan penelitian ulang. Hasilnya? Ini adalah sebuah peluru yang biasa dipakai para sniper handal yang biasanya berada di kemiliteran. Ada sangkut pautnya dengan bom rakitan khas militer tersebut. Artinya, pelakunya sudah jelas. Antara ia seorang anggota militer, atau malah mantan anggota militer."

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau mengenali peluru ini?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu saja, itu memang sebuah peluru yang hanya terdapat di markas besar militer Konoha. Sasuke tahu karena ia adalah mantan anggota militer. "Aku rasa pelakunya adalah seseorang yang berwenang terhadap persenjataan militer."

"Kalau begitu kita cari data dari kemiliteran Konoha bagian persenjataan, dari mulai orang pertama hingga sekarang." ujar Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke. "Tapi Sasuke... Data tersebut sangat banyak. Ktahukan, militer konoha sudah dibentuk dari puluhan tahun lamanya dan penjaga tiap tahunnya diganti."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa merasa keberatan sedikit pun. "Lalu? Kenapa? "

"Itu pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengumpulkan data-data tersebut."

"Kami akan menunggu."

"Tapi sangat mustahil jika harus dari yang pertama."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada kemiliteran."

"Namun ini semua tidak masuk akal. Maksudku, untuk apa kita mencari data nama-nama penjaga persenjataan militer. Yang menjaga tidak hanya satu, tapi puluhan tiap tahunnya."

"Aku tahu,"

"Lalu?"

"Laksanakan saja tugasmu Naruto, kita akan menunggu hasilnya. Aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan," ujar Sasuke sambil memunculkan smirk di sudut bibirnya diikuti tawa yang tertahan dari dua temannya yang lain.

"Argh! Baik baik, akan aku lakukan. Menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah komputer.

"Kita ke TKP sekarang, selamat bekerja Naruto." Ledek Shikamaru sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

Semuanya keluar dari ruangan Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di dalam.

~Last Word~

Sasuke memperhatikan ruangan TKP. Ia mereka-reka apa yang tersembunyi di dalam sebuah ruangan tersembunyi yang ia temukan bersama ketiga temannya. Ia harus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk menemukan petunjuk baru.

"Tidak ada jalan lain untuk masuk ke sana. Itu sebabnya mereka ingin merobohkan tembok ini. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam sini?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sembari menatap tembok besar di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi di dalam saku celananya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menatap layar LCD dari ponselnya. Itachi-nii.  
"Sasuke, apa kabar?" tanya yang disebrang _sana to the point_.

"Baik, kau sendiri nii-san?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja disini."

"Baguslah. Ada apa menelfon? Tumben sekali," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauhi ruang TKP.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu. Minggu depan aku akan datang ke Konoha bersama calon istriku," ungkap Itachi dengan suara yang begitu gembira.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkejut senang. Suatu hal yang sangat bagus jika kakaknya itu akan menikah. "Iya haha. Aku akan menikah dengannya setelah mendapatkan persetujuan serta pertemuan dengan mu."

"Tck. Aku pasti akan setuju saja jika kau senang, Itachi-nii."

Terdengar tawaan renyah diujung sana. Sasuke tahu, kakaknya pasti sangat bahagia di Kanada – tempat menetap kakaknya saat ini. "Bagaimana dengan mu, Sasuke? Sudah ada calon?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan menatap kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihat sebuah cincin bermutiara sangat cantik di dalamnya. "Baru rencana. Beberapa hari yang akan datang aku akan mengajaknya ke Paris."

"Benarkah? Ah, bagaimana nanti kita saling perkenalkan satu sama lain lalu kita pergi ke Paris bersama?" tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran tersebut di kepala Itachi.

"Kau ini. Sudah, aku tunggu ke datangan mu saja di sini, Itachi-nii."

"Haha baik baik. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti di Konoha. Nanti akan ku hubungi kau lagi."

"Sip." Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan dan menatap kembali kotak cincin yang sempat ia beli beberapa minggu yang lalu. Rencananya, sebelum liburannya ke Paris atau tepatnya saat ulang tahun Sakura, ia ingin memberikan hadiah kepadanya cincin ini. Sebagai kado juga sebagai lamaran menjadi tunangan Sasuke.

"Wuis, cincin buat Sakura?" goda Shikamaru.

Sasuke langsung menutup kotak tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas. "Buat siapa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Shikamaru hanya menunjukan dua jarinya tanda damai. Ah, lelaki itu. Tatapannya saja sangat tajam, bagaimana jika dia mengamuk.

"Sasuke aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyelipkan sebuah rokok diantara dua bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya menolehkan wajah tanpa berkata sepatah pun. "Aku dengar kau dekat dengan Hinata. Benarkah itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah penasaran.

Seakan ada petir di siang hari, pertanyaan Shikamaru benar-benar sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut. Apa Shikamaru tahu tentang semuanya? Mustahil! Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, sekali pun sahabat-sahabatnya.  
"Bagaimana kau –"

"Ah tidak-tidak. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengomel. Aku hanya dengar-dengar, karena salah satu kru kita melihat mu bersama Hinata di cafe. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tanpa Naruto pula," kata Shikamaru sambil memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

Ah, bahaya. Kenapa bisa mereka ketahuan bersama saat di cafe? Sial! Harus alasan bagaimana ini? "Ehem... Aku dan Hinata saat itu... ya kau tahu kan Hinata itu reporter. Tentu saja ia meliputku, bodoh! Hhhhhh kau kira aku dan dia sedang membicarakan apa hhhhhhh."

Shikamaru mengangguk-ngangguk. "Benar juga. Haha, aku ini bodoh sekali."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Kau memang bodoh, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Saat Sasuke akan mengambil sebatang rokok dari Shikamaru, muncul seorang perempuan di hadapannya. Sasuke sempat terempangah dan terdiam.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk berhenti merokok?" tanya gadis dihadapan Sasuke dengan senyum gelinya.

Sasuke mengembalikan kembali rokok yang sempat akan ia ambil dan berdiri tegak. "Dan sejak kapan wanitaku ini tidak memberi tahu jika akan mengunjungiku ke kantor?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura, wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura sendiri pergi ke kantor Sasuke tanpa ada rencana sedikitpun. Tadi di rumah ia hanya merasa bosan karena tidak bekerja, daripada hanya melamun ia langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya itu.

"Tumben sekali kesini, Sakura. Biasanya Sasuke yang menghampirimu," goda Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara.

Sakura mengibas-ngibas tangannya untuk mengusir asap rokok dari Shikamaru. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak berubah. Kapan akan berhenti merokok? Ino tidak suka itu, tahu!" omel Sakura sambil mengambil batang rokok dari bibir Shikamaru dan membuangnya.

"Dia adalah kepala rumah sakit, Shikamaru. Harap maklumi," gurau Sasuke yang kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura.

"Ah benar. Baiklah, akan aku kurangi konsumsi rokokku kali ini," kata Shikamaru.

"Wah sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba ikut dalam obrolan.

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum. "Gaara, apa kabar?" sapa Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya – sopan santun orang Jepang.

"Baik. Bagaimana? Apa kemarin kau kewalahan mengurus Sasuke?" gurau Gaara sambil menyikut perut Sasuke.

"Memang Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sakura terkikik dan menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa menahan malu jika mengingat kejadian yang kemarin. "Kemarin Uchiha Sasuke mabuk-mabukan sendiri. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Shikamaru tampak tak percaya, namun sekaligus ingin tertawa.

"Sudahlah hentikan. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah dari bar," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik jahil ke arah Sakura. Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah seperti itu membuat Sasuke ingin mencubit pipinya. Gemas sekali.

"Memang apa yang terjadi setelah dari bar?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar tertinggal banyak berita ini.

Sasuke merangkul Sakura lebih dalam dan tersenyum tipis. "Tebak saja apa yang terjadi jika seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan berada di dalam sebuah rumah yang sepi," gumam Sasuke.

Gaara dan Shikamaru langsung mengerti dan terbelalak kaget. Serentak, mereka berdua tertawa keras karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka berdua telah lakukan. Tentu saja tidak percaya! Sakura bukan perempuan yang mudah untuk di'ajak' seperti itu. Mereka berdua sering mendapat keluhan dari Sasuke kalau Sakura itu tidak ingin di 'sentuh' dulu oleh Sasuke.

"Haha, kau bercandakan?" tanya Gaara dengan tawa yang sudah agak mereda.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura sendiri lebih banyak diam dan menundukkan kepala. Entahlah, mungkin ia malu dengan tingkah Sasuke di depan teman-temannya ini.

"Kau serius?" kali ini Shikamaru bertanya serius dengan wajah penasaran. "Sakura? Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar? Kau dan Sasuke..."

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan tawa menahan malu.

"Kalian harus tahu, Sakura hebat di kasur." Ungkap Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun dan spontan mendapat sikutan dari Sakura.

"Diam kau, Sasuke."

Saat tengah bercanda, terdengar bunyi telfon dari diantara mereka berempat. Ternyata ponsel Gaara yang berbunyi. Ia langsung mengangkat telfonnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"Sabaku no Gaara disini," sapa Gaara.

"Oh Naruto, ada apa?" kini terdengar Gaara menyebut nama Naruto. Ternyata yang menelfonn Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan Gaara sambil mempererat pelukannya kepada Sakura.

"Oh ya?... Benarkah?... Kau sudah mengecek semuanya... Begitu ya... Oke, aku dan yang lain akan segera kesana. Tunggu saja." Gaara menutup sambungan dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru melihat ada yang serius dari pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto menemukan sesuatu dari data pencarian," jawab Gaara. "Ia meminta kita untuk ke kantor," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana sekarang," perintah Sasuke.

Gaara dan Shikamaru mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kendaraannya masing-masing. "Kau ikut denganku saja," kata Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil berjalan menuju mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menganggu pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sakura merasa ia menganggu pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kau malah membantuku untuk lebih semangat kerja," goda Sasuke dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku. Kau membuatku seperti kepiting, tahu!"

~Last Word~

Sesampainya di kantor, Sakura langsung diantar Sasuke menuju ruangannya dan diminta untuk menunggu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri bersama kedua temannya menemui Naruto diruang kerjanya.

Sekarang Sakura sedang terduduk di ruangan tempat Sasuke bekerja. Ia pernah kesini namun tidak terlalu sering karena sibuk di rumah sakit. Ia memandang ruangan yang lumayan besar ini. Ruangan khusus dirinya bekerja.

Memang benar jika Sasuke pernah berkata bahwa kantornya itu layaknya rumah kedua baginya. Ruangan ini benar-benar nyaman. Ada sofa, kulkas kecil, meja kantor dengan kursi khusus dirinya bekerja, penghangat ruangan, dan lemari kecil yang diatasnya terdapat figura-figura kecil.

Sakura menghampiri lemari kecil yang tampak menarik itu. Di atas lemari kecil itu, menempel sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar. Foto itu adalah foto Sasuke bersama keluarganya ketika acara wisuda Itachi-nii.

Sasuke tampak tampan dengan balutan jas. Begitu juga dengan ayahnya dan kakaknya. Sedangkan ibunya? Ia adalah sosok wanita yang cantik. Pantas saja Sasuke dan Itachi sangat tampan, orangtuanya saja sudah cantik dan tampan. Terlihat, senyum Sasuke yang begitu bahagia di foto tersebut. Meskipun tidak begitu nampak, ia tahu persis bahwa Sasuke bahagia.

"Andai aku bisa mengenalkan diri kepada kedua orangtua mu, Sasuke." Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada figura-figura kecil di hadapannya. Di sana terdapat foto Sasuke bersama Itachi, Sasuke sendiri, Sasuke saat kecil, Sasuke dan keluarganya, dan... Sasuke bersama dirinya.

Ada 4 figura yang menunjukan foto dirinya dengan Sasuke. Ia mengambil salah satu figura dan terkikik perlahan. Foto ini menunjukkan saat mereka berdua berada digunung fuji. Sakura tersenyum riang di sana, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Aku merindukan masa-masa ini," gumam Sakura kembali sambil mengelus permukaan figura.

Ia meletakkan kembali figura itu dan membuka pintu lemari kecil itu. Terlihat ada tumpukan baju kerja juga kaos-kaos milik Sasuke yang ia bawa sebagai cadangan kerja. Saat akan menutup kembali lemari tersebut, matanya melihat sesuatu di sisi tumpukan baju Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah benda yang ia lihat itu. Sepertinya sebuah buku. Buku bersampul warna pink. Tunggu? Sejak kapan Sasuke mengoleksi buku warna pink?

Karena merasa penasaran, ia menarik keluar buku tersebut. Bukunya agak berat sehingga sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Setelah buku itu keluar dari lemari, Sakura menatapnya dengan seksama.

Buku tebal bersampul pink. "Memories..." gumam Sakura sambil membaca sederet kata yang ada di sampul buku itu. Sepertinya ini buku lama. Kenapa Sasuke menyimpan buku ini dilemari, ya? Saat Sakura akan mulai membuka buku itu, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Karena merasa terkejut, Sakura langsung menutup lemari kecil Sasuke dengan cepat. _Aku akan membawa buku ini, mungkin Sasuke tidak keberatan jika aku membawanya jika memang ini hanya buku biasa, _pikirnya dalam hati sambil memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Ketukan mulai terdengar kembali, dengan cepat Sakura melesat ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "Iya, ada apa?" tanya Sakura saat ia membuka pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke.

Yang mengetuk pintu hanya terdiam dan kaget melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu, begitu juga dengan Sakura. "Hi...Hinata..." gumam Sakura tak percaya.

"Sakura..." gumam Hinata juga.

"Astaga, Hinata! Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata.

Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sahabat SMPnya dulu. Ia senang sekaligus terharu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan mu? Demi Tuhan, aku senang sekali kita bisa bertemu!"

Sakura tersenyum senang dan membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam kantor Sasuke. "Aku juga baik-baik saja. Iya, Hinata. Aku senang kita bertemu lagi. Benar-benar tidak menyangka. Sekarang kau kerja apa?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai reporter, bagaimana dengan mu Sakura?"

"Aku sekarang sudah menjadi kepala rumah sakit."

"Benarkah? Wah, bukankah itu cita-citamu? Selamat Sakura, kau sudah mewujudkan cita-cita mu," seru Hinata merasa senang.

Namun saat mereka sedang berbincang, Hinata mulai merasa aneh. Kenapa juga Sakura ada di ruangan kerja Sasuke? Memang dia siapanya Sasuke?

"Ah ya, kau mau bertemu Sasuke ya?" tanya Sakura seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Wah sayang sekali. Sasuke tadi sedang mengurusi sesuatu yang penting diruangannya Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Kau kenal juga dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata heran dengan Sakura yang kenal dengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Dia temannya Sasuke kan? Ah, jangan-jangan kau juga temannya Naruto?" tebak Sakura.

_Bukan teman, tunangan_gumam Hinata dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka begitu saja dan menampakkan seorang lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sasuke, kau datang." kata Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum kecil. Namun senyumnya lenyap begitu saja saat melihat seorang wanita di hadapan Sakura yang kini menatapnya juga.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita bahwa kau mengenal Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang melongo parah. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua...

"Kau kenal Hinata, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan bekata, "Tentu saja. Kita teman satu SMP. Benar begitu, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kaku dan masih terbingung-bingung. Sebenarna Sakura dan Sasuke itu ada hubungan apa?

"Bagaimana jika kita rayakan pertemuan ini? Kita makan sushi, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada kedua insan yang ada diruangan itu.

Sakura sebenarnya merasa ada yang aneh karena Sasuke dan Hinata kini malah saling diam. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak berfikir yang macam-macam. "Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kau sudah beres kan dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke ingin sekali menolak tawaran Sakura, namun ia tidak berani menolak karena ia takut menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Namun jika ia menyetujuinya, mungkin ini akan sulit untuk menahan ketegangan antaranya dengan Hinata, terlebih lagi Sakura tidak tahu tentang hubungan mereka di masa lalu.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku. Aku bisa saja, tapi tidak tahu dengan Hinata," balas Sasuke.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Bingung dengan situasi ini. Rencana ia menemui Sasuke untuk berbicara ternyata harus seperti ini. "Ayolah Hinata, kapan lagi kita bersama-sama?" ajak Sakura membujuk Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya itu kecewa...-

"Baiklah, ayo kita rayakan."

- Toh ia bersama Sasuke.

~ Last Word ~

Sepanjang perjalanan begitu hening, hanya ada suara celotehan dari Sakura yang menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke sendiri lebih banyak diam. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit ganjil.

Sekarang, mereka bertiga sedang berada disebuah restoran sushi terbesar di konoha. Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu pesanan datang setelah memesan beberapa makanan.

Hinata sendiri masih penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia takut apa yang ia bayangkan terjadi. Namun ia berfikir, daripada ia mati penasaram dengan hubungan mereka berdua lebih baik Hinata tanyakan. Toh, Sakura ini yang akan menjawab.

"Sakura.. ehem... Kau dan Sasuke itu adik kakak? Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali hehehe," tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu. Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke karena saat ini ia memperhatikan Hinata dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Tak lama dari pertanyaan, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Apa kita terlihat seperti adik kakak? Sepertinya kita harus merubah status kita menjadi keluarga, Sasuke." Gurau Sakura.

"Kita berpacaran," jawab Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Jawaban Sasuke yang to the point membuat nafas Hinata tercekat. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sakura... teman SMPnya adalah kekasih Sasuke? Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sesak. Pernyataan Sasuke begitu menusuk.

"Kita akan menikah tak lama lagi," ucap Sasuke kembali membuat Hinata semakin menciut. Cukup! Ia sudah merasa sakit sekali.

"Selamat kalau begitu," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang dibuat sehalus mungkin untuk menghindari getaran suaranya.

Untunglah pelayan segera datang membawakan makanan. Mereka bertiga langsung memakan semua hidangan dengan hening. Sakura tidak banyak bicara, ia tidak punya ide untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sedangkan Hinata masih terlalu syok.

~Last Word~

"Terimakasih atas ajakan makannya," ucap Hinata saat ia sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Sama-sama. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya, Hinata. Sampai nanti!" seru Sakura sambil melambai dari kaca mobil. Hinata membalas lambaian Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung pergi kembali untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Di dalam mobil begitu hening, Sakura kali ini lebih banyak diam. Sedangkan Sasuke memang sudah pendiam dari sananya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

Sakura menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kau berbohong."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, sebenarnya kau dan Hinata ada apa? Kenapa tadi kalian saling diam begitu?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya dari Sakura dan fokus menyetir. "Kita tidak ada apa-apa. Aku saja tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa ke kantor ku."

"Memang kalian kenal dari mana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Tidak mungkin kan ia berkata bahwa Hinata itu adalah mantannya. "Dia adalah tunangannya Naruto. Ia juga seorang reporter dan kenal denganku karena sering wawancara."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Sudahlah, kenapa jadi membicarakan Hinata? Kau cemburu?" goda Sasuke.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Sakura sambil menujulurkan lidahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, mereka saling berbincang. Kehangatan kembali terasa. Ini yang Sasuke suka bersama Sakura. Selalu merasa hangat.

Saat mobil Sasuke akan melewati bank yang di mana menjadi lokasi kerjanya, matanya menangkap sebuah mobil besar parkir di samping bank. Mobil sportnya ia kepinggirkan dan menatap dengan seksama mobil yang parkir di samping bank.

"Sasuke, kenapa berhenti di sini? Rumah ku masih jauh," tanya Sakura.

"Aku melihat ada mobil parkir di sekitar bank. Apa kau lihat, Sakura? Setahuku pemantauan yang dilakukan anggota kepolisian letaknya jauh dari lokasi kejadian."

"Iya aku melihat. Apa kau tidak menelfon teman kepolisian mu yang lain? Ini sangat mencurigakan Sasuke," kata Sakura mulai khawatir.

Sasuke mulai menelfon beberapa rekannya dan menghubungi beberapa penjaga yang sedang melakukan pemantauan. Setelah menghubungi, ia bisa melihat beberapa anggota kepolisian yang melakukan pemantauan mulai bergerak mendekati mobil tersebut.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, jika kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Aku ingin ikut bersamamu."

Sasuke memeggang kedua pipi Sakura. "Aku janji aku kembali, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Dikecupnya bibir Sakura dengan singkat, kemudian Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kecil menyusul beberapa anggota lain yang sudah berada di depannya.

Setelah berada di dekat mobil yang dilihat dan diperiksa, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam mobil. Namun Sasuke melihat pintu belakang bank terbuka, tanda ada orang masuk tanpa izin. Ia dan beberapa polisi lain langsung masuk dengan hati-hati.

"Kau yakin tidak melihat ada orang yang masuk?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu polisi.

"Yakin, Tuan."

Dengan perlahan juga hati-hati mereka memeriksa sudut ruangan demi sudut ruangan. Sasuke yang memimpin memerintahkan semuanya untuk bergerak ke ruangan TKP. Saat sudah berada di dekat lorong TKP, Sasuke memerintahkan untuk berhenti.

Sasuke dapat mendengar dengan jelas ada orang di sana. Setidaknya ada dua orang. Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk masuk bersama-sama dalam hitungan tiga.

Dengan dipimpin oleh Sasuke, hitungan ke satu... dua... tiga! Mereka langsung masuk dan-

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" teriak Sasuke kepada dua orang bertopeng di dalamnya. Yang di dalam hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke.

Salah satu dari mereka bergerak perlahan mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas. "KU BILANG JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU KU TEMBAK KAU!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sekarang!" Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi penuh asap sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa-apa begitu juga rekan-rekannya.

Kedua orang tadi ternyata sudah kabur keluar. Sasuke langsung mengejar mereka meskipun menglihatannya sedikit berkurang akibat asap tadi.

Dengan larinya yang cepat, Sasuke bisa melihat kedua orang tadi. "JANGAN BERGERAK!" namun peringatan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua. Karena kesal, Sasuke menembaki mereka dengan senjata apinya.

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Argh!" Yeah! Sasuke mengenai tangan salah satu dari mereka. Saat Sasuke berlari mengejar mereka..

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Sasuke mengamankan dirinya ke balik tembok. Sialan, ternyata mereka juga membawa pistol. Sasuke keluar dari balik tembok dan mengejar mereka kembali. Ternyata mereka berdua sudah keluar dari bank melalui pintu darurat.

Dengan kecepatan yang cepat, Sasuke mengejar mereka kembali dan menembaki mereka saat melihat mereka. Namun tembakannya sia-sia karena kedua orang tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bastard!" kesal Sasuke.

Beberapa rekan kepolisian juga Shikamaru dan Gaara serta Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Ternyata mereka semua baru datang. Terlihat juga Sakura yang berlari kecil bersama polisi-polisi lain. Terpancar kekhawatian dari wajah Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, tadi aku tidak berhasil menangkap kedua bajingan tersebut."

"Ada apa mereka kemari? Sepertinya sesuatu tengah direncanakan mereka," gumam Gaara sambil menatap sekeliling.

Polisi-polisi yang datang langsung memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan dan mencari beberapa petunjuk lain. "Entahlah. Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan bom tersebut. Perketat ruangan disini, jangan sampai lengah," perintah Sasuke pada semuanya.

"Baik akan ku katakan pada yang lainnya. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, besok kita lanjutkan," ucap Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi semuanya sambil memeluk Sakura. "Tidak ada yang luka, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berdua pulang dalam keheningan.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

****yo semua! aish, gomenasai semua karena update yang sangat lama. Aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurusin UN ini T-T #poorNana

Ini adalah chap ke 5 dari last word. Kemungkinan ya... sekitar 7 atau 8 chapter ._.v

Disini ga ada lemon, maaf ya T-T chapter berikutnya ada lemon kok tenang aja B-) #dordor

Yo segitu aja... **Minta review nya boleh dong :3**


	6. You Got Trouble, Sasuke

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" teriak Sasuke kepada dua orang bertopeng di dalamnya. Yang di dalam hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke.

Salah satu dari mereka bergerak perlahan mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas. "KU BILANG JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU KU TEMBAK KAU!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sekarang!" Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi penuh asap sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa-apa begitu juga rekan-rekannya.

Kedua orang tadi ternyata sudah kabur keluar. Sasuke langsung mengejar mereka meskipun menglihatannya sedikit berkurang akibat asap tadi.

Dengan larinya yang cepat, Sasuke bisa melihat kedua orang tadi. "JANGAN BERGERAK!" namun peringatan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua. Karena kesal, Sasuke menembaki mereka dengan senjata apinya.

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Argh!" Yeah! Sasuke mengenai tangan salah satu dari mereka. Saat Sasuke berlari mengejar mereka..

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Sasuke mengamankan dirinya ke balik tembok. Sialan, ternyata mereka juga membawa pistol. Sasuke keluar dari balik tembok dan mengejar mereka kembali. Ternyata mereka berdua sudah keluar dari bank melalui pintu darurat.

Dengan kecepatan yang cepat, Sasuke mengejar mereka kembali dan menembaki mereka saat melihat mereka. Namun tembakannya sia-sia karena kedua orang tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bastard!" kesal Sasuke.

Beberapa rekan kepolisian juga Shikamaru dan Gaara serta Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Ternyata mereka semua baru datang. Terlihat juga Sakura yang berlari kecil bersama polisi-polisi lain. Terpancar kekhawatian dari wajah Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, tadi aku tidak berhasil menangkap kedua bajingan tersebut."

"Ada apa mereka kemari? Sepertinya sesuatu tengah direncanakan mereka," gumam Gaara sambil menatap sekeliling.

Polisi-polisi yang datang langsung memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan dan mencari beberapa petunjuk lain. "Entahlah. Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan bom tersebut. Perketat ruangan disini, jangan sampai lengah," perintah Sasuke pada semuanya.

"Baik akan ku katakan pada yang lainnya. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, besok kita lanjutkan," ucap Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi semuanya sambil memeluk Sakura. "Tidak ada yang luka, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berdua pulang dengan keheningan.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Created by Nana Yumiko**

**Sakura – Sasuke**

**Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, LEMON**

**~ My last word~**

Deidara meringis kesakitan.

Bisa-bisanya ia tertembak oleh polisi bodoh berambut ayam pantat itu. Rencananya untuk meledakkan bom memang gagal dan itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal. Jika saja lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu tidak datang, rencananya pasti akan berjalan lancar.

"ARGH! Biadab!"

Sasori menatap atasannya dengan nanar. "Sudalah bos. Besok pagi kita serang dan bom bank tersebut lalu membawa barang tersebut dengan cepat."

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Ia bodoh. Oh tidak, Uchiha itu yang bodoh. Ia kesal dengan lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah dari dulu ia benci lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak pertama bertemu, ia selalu saja merusak apa yang ingin ia dapatkan. Selalu.

Melihat Deidara yang terlihat kacau, satu-satunya wanita yang berada disana menghampirinya dan memeluk tangan dari lelaki itu. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa Deidara sedang sedih dan stres dengan rencananya yang gagal. Begitu pun wanita ini. "Tenang Deidara," ujar Hinata – wanita itu – kepada Deidara.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya seseorang yang terdengar baru datang. Deidara langsung berdiri dan menunduk. Tangan kirinya yang baru saja di obati ia pegang.

"Kau terluka, Deidara?" tanya Orochimaru sambil menatap Deidara serius. Deidara hanya mengangguk kaku tanda membenarkan.

Orochimaru menyelidik tangan Deidara. Dipegangnya tangan Deidara dan dicengkram kuat membuat darah dibalik perban mengalir keluar.

"Arghhhh!" rintih Deidara menahan sakit. Orochimaru terus mencengkram tangan kiri Deidara kuat. Darahnya semakin banyak keluar, dan Deidara semakin kesakitan.

"Arghh, Orochi-sama... Aku... arghhhh!" anggota yang lain memalingkan wajahnya tanda tidak tega melihat wajah Deidara yang kesakitan. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara logam terjatuh. Peluru. Saat itu juga cengkraman erat Orochimaru mereda.

Lelaki berparas ular itu mengeluarkan serbet putih dan menghapus darah yang mengalir di tangannya juga ditangan Deidara. Dengan kemampuan Orochimaru, ia menutup luka Deidara hingga tidak ada darah yang menetes lagi.

Deidara hanya terpaku melihat perlakuan Orochimaru. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Orochimaru melakukan itu terhadapnya. Menyembuhkan luka tembak yang didapatnya. Ia berpikir sebelumnya bahwa Orochimaru akan membunuhnya. Nyatanya? Ia menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Aku gagal, Orochi-sama." Gumam Deidara menyesal.

Orochimaru berjalan ke arah kursinya dan duduk dengan wajah datar. "Aku tahu," jawabnya dengan ringan.

"Kami minta maaf, Orochi-sama." Kini Pein yang mengeluarkan suara. Ia dan Deidara lah yang tadi menjalankan rencana, namun gagal.

Orochimaru mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," pinta Orochimaru.

"Tadi saat aku sudah selesai mengaktifkan bom, tiba-tiba saja segerombolan polisi datang. Kita berusaha kabur, namun aku tertembak oleh salah satu polisi itu. Polisi yang sangat aku kenal dan kau pun begitu."

"Siapa dia?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Mimik wajah Orochimaru berubah menjadi serius. Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar nama lelaki itu. Tangannya mengepal erat seperti merencakan sesuatu. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah pertarungan yang sangat seru. Pertarungan bersama Uchiha junior. Orang yang pernah ia didik dan ia khianati.

"Tidak perlu melanjutkan pengeboman, aku memiliki tujuan lain yang lebih penting dari barang tersebut," kata Orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

~ Last Word~

Khawatir.

Kata itu lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Sakura sekarang. Ia begitu khawatir pada Sasuke apalagi setelah adanya insiden kemarin malam. Ia hanya takut Sasuke kenapa-kenapa.

Kemarin, ia sempat mendengar suara pertarungan pistol antara dirinya dan penjahat yang sedang Sasuke selidiki. Setelah mendengar suara pistol yang menggelegar dari bank, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam bank. Kebetulan, beberapa rekan polisi Sasuke datang sehingga ia masuk ke dalam bank bersama mereka semua.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak kenapa-kenapa, tetap saja ia merasa khawatir. Terlebih, saat Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya mengecup singkat bibir ranum Sakura dan kembali pulang setelah mengantarkannya ke rumah.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu," gumam Sakura mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Hari ini ia kembali tidak bekerja karena ia mendapat libur.  
Seharian ini tidak ada telfon dari Sasuke. Pesan pun tidak ada. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke kantor Sasuke namun rasanya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Mungkin agak sorean ia akan pergi ke kantor Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saat ia akan pergi keluar kamar, ia melihat sesuatu di tasnya. Buku! Ah benar, kemarinkan ia menemukan sebuah buku pink di kantor Sasuke. Ia tidak sempat membacanya karena tiba-tiba saja datang Hinata.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sakura meraih buku bersampul pink tersebut dari tasnya lalu melangkah ke kasur untuk dibuka.

"Kira-kira isinya apa ya?" gumam Sakura.

Dibukanya halaman pertama oleh Sakura. Ada sederet kata-kata yang terdapat dari halaman pertama buku tersebut dan Sakura membacanya dengan suara perlahan. "Dua tahun bersama, dua tahun menjalin kasih, dua tahun saling mengisi, dua tahun saling menjaga, dan dua tahun saling menyayangi. Aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya."

Sakura membuka halaman kedua. Sedikit terkejut ketika yang di dapat adalah foto kekasihnya sendiri. Foto kekasihnya dengan berbagai pose. Ada sebuah foto yang dimana Sasuke sedang memakai bando micky mouse dan wajahnya melihat ke bawah seperti sedang memainkan ponsel. Di bawahnya ada tulisan _"Disney Land. Betapa lucunya dia."_

Sakura langsung mengerti. Sepertinya ini adalah buku masa lalu Sasuke bersama mantan pacarnya. Entah mantan pacar yang mana, karena setahunya Sasuke memiliki banyak mantan dan tidak ada satu pun diantaranya yang Sakura kenali. Tidak heran jika ada buku memori seperti ini.

Di halaman selanjutnya ia melihat ada foto Sasuke sedang menjulurkan lidahnya dan menutup satu matanya. Sasuke sangat tampan disana, hingga Sakura sendiri mengakuinya. Sedikit cemburu dengan pembuat buku ini karena bisa menangkap pose Sasuke yang bahagia dan lucu, namun segera ia tepis perasaan tersebut. Tulisan pada foto tersebut adalah _"Kapan lagi melihat Uchiha Sasuke bergaya seperti ini?_"

Namun matanya kemudian tertuju pada deretan kalimat yang tertulis di bagian halaman ke lima. _"Ini adalah ulangtahunku. Kau tahu? Ulang tahun kali ini adalah yang terbaik dan terindah. Aku benar-benar tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Tadi, Sasuke memberikan ku sebuah kejutan dengan mengajakku jalan-jalan ke festival di gunung Fuji yang diadakan setiap tahun. Aku benar-benar senang. Ia bermain sebuah permainan dan mendapatkan boneka teddy bear untukku. Lalu, saat pesta kembang api dengan romantisnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru yang isinya adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung berinisial 'S' yang berarti inisial dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah aku lupakan hari ini."_

Sakura menarik nafas dan menatap halaman selanjutnya yang menampilkan foto dari boneka teddy bear serta kalung pemberian dari Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalung ini," gumam Sakura sambil menyelidik kalung yang ada di dalam foto.

Tidak mau dipikirkan, Sakura langsung membalikan halaman selanjutnya. Namun saat dibalikkan, mata Sakura melebar. Sakura benar-benar kaget dengan semua foto yang ada di halaman tersebut.

Tubuh Sakura langsung menegang, tangannya tiba-tiba mendingin, dan kakinya terasa lemas. "Ke...Kenapa... Kenapa ada Hinata..." gumamnya dengan paruh.

Ia menatap foto ciuman Sasuke dengan Hinata dengan perasaan sakit. Jadi, Hinata dan Sasuke itu pernah berpacaran? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa hatinya sakit melihat foto ciuman yang terpampang jelas di buku ini. Nafasnya tersendat melihat betapa manisnya cara Sasuke merangkul wanita yang ada di foto ini. Di sana tertulis, _"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Selalu dan selamanya."  
_  
"Ja..Jadi... Ini alasan Hinata mengunjungi Sasuke kemarin?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia membalik halaman selanjutnya. Matanya semakin panas karena kini memperlihatkan foto liburan Sasuke dan Hinata yang berada dipantai. Ada foto yang dimana Sasuke memakai kacamata hitam memegang pipi Hinata lembut dan saling bertatapan. Ada juga foto mereka berciuman dibawah sunset.

Setelah halaman buku itu habis ada sebuah surat berwarna putih. Jika dilihat surat ini dikirim bulan lalu karena tertera dalam suratnya. Sakura membuka surat tersebut dengan air mata yang sudah siap diluncurkan.

_"San Fransisco, 24 Oktober. Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku mengirim surat ini hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol semenjak kita putus. Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku merindukan mu. Apa kau tidak merindukan ku? Aku masih mencintai mu dari dulu hingga sekarang. Sudah dua bulan semenjak kita putus, kita tidak saling berhubungan. Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi, tapi sungguh aku mencintai mu tulus dari hatiku. Apa kau tidak ingat dengan semua masa-masa yang telah kita jalani selama dua tahun ini? Hingga akhirnya kita bercinta di atas kasurku dengan peluh yang memabasahi diri kita berdua? Apa kau lupa akan itu, Sasuke? Kita bercinta atas dasar cinta. Namun ternyata semua sia-sia, karena kita –"_

CUKUP.

Sakura tidak kuat membacanya. Ia melepar surat tersebut dan menangis. Entahlah, Sakura bingung dengan perasaannya kini. Ia hanya tidak menyangka semuanya seperti ini.

Sasuke dan Hinata bercinta? Sakura benar-benar sakit akan hal itu. Ia kira, ia adalah yang pertama untuk Sasuke. Namun nyatanya?

Ia harus bertemu Sasuke, bagaimana pun juga.

~ Last Word ~

_Tik..Tok..Tik..Tok..._

Sudah berapa lama Sasuke terdiam di ruangannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pikirannya terlalu banyak sekarang. Laporan hasil penelitian mengenai darah dari penjahat yang kemarin Sasuke tembak sudah ada. Begitu mudah menelitinya namun begitu sulit untuk mencernanya. Terlebih lagi, hasil laporan mengenai penjagaan senjata militer yang diurusi Naruto sudah menghasilkan hasil.

Ia menatap sebuah laporan yang menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan topi militer yang dikenakannya. "Deidara..."

Nama itu. Sangat jelas dalam memori Sasuke bahwa lelaki itu adalah musuhnya dulu saat di kemiliteran. Hubungan Deidara dengan Sasuke memang tidak baik. Itu dikarenakan Deidara yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Ia tidak akan pernah mereka bahwa Deidara lah yang kemarin ia tembak. Menurut catatan polisi, Deidara adalah salah satu orang yang hilang. Sudah 2 tahun terakhir tidak ada kabar darinya setelah melakukan tindakan pembunuhan di Italia bersama beberapa kawanannya.

Lalu ia membuka kembali laporan dari Naruto. Matanya tertuju pada satu orang dari deretan foto serta data. "Orochimaru..."

_Tok tok tok..._

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu. Masuk seorang wanita berparas cantik ke dalam ruangan Sasuke tanpa diperintahkan sebelumnya. Sasuke menatap wanita tersebut tanpa berkedip. Bukan karena ia terpesona karena ia memakai tanktop yang hanya ditutupi oleh cardigan, karena ia terheran mengapa perempuan itu datang kemari lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinta – wanita itu – tidak memjawab dan malah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Matanya terlihat berkaca namun tidak sedikitpun menunjukan kesedihan. "Jadi kau sudah bersama Sakura?" tanya Hinata to the point.

Sasuke menutup laporannya dan memutar kursi putarnya untuk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Meskipun ia tidak lagi merasa cinta kepada Hinata seperti dulu, namun entah kenapa pertanyaan Hinata mampu membuat Sasuke bungkam dan miris.

"Iya, aku bersama dia."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Jawab aku, Sasuke. Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?"

"Aku bertemunya setelah kau memutuskan aku. Kenapa?"

"Jadi itu alasannya kau tidak ingin bersama-sama denganku lagi? Karena wanita yang jelas-jelas lebih menang aku dari segalanya dibandingkan dia. Apa sih spesial Haruno Sakura? Dia tidak ada spesialnya, dia teman SMP ku dulu. Dia sama sekali tidak ada kelebihan dibandingkan diriku!"

Sasuke menatap sinis pada Hinata. "Dia tidak spesial dimata orang lain bukan berarti tidak spesial dimataku."

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Sasuke? Kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang pernah kita lakukan?" kini Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke. Matanya kini sudah mengalirkan air mata yang deras.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak menjawab apa yang Hinata tanyakan. "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan malam itu, Sasuke? Malam dimana kau berjanji akan terus mencintaiku dan begitu juga aku. Malam dimana semuanya menjadi satu. Apa kau lupa itu, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata yang hendak mencengkram bahunya lebih erat. Ia tatap lekat-lekat mata pucat dari Hinata dengan sendu. "Apa kau lupa dengan surat yang pernah aku kirim... bahwa aku terus mencintai mu sampai kapan pun? Apa kau lupa itu?" kini pertanyaan itu terluncur dengan pelan bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Sasuke merasa tersayat hatinya. Sebegitu menyakitkannya kah wanita dihadapannya mencintai dirinya? Ia memang tidak lagi mencintai wanita didepannya, namun bukan berarti rasa sayangnya terhadap wanita ini menguap begitu saja.

Dengan reflek, Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata. Mata onyxnya terus menatap lekat mata lavender di depannya. Tanpa diminta, Hinata sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengelus bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Dengan lembut, Hinata mencium bibir lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata Sasuke menyambut ciuman lembut Hinata. Betapa merindukannya bibir ini. Dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu, Sasuke luapkan semuanya pada gadis di depannya. Ia mencium kasar bibir Hinata dan melumatnya.

Tangan kekar Sasuke yang terbalut kemeja menekan kepala Hinata hingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Hinata membalas tautan ciuman Sasuke dan melumat bibir tipisnya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke sudah mengangkat tubuh hinata ke atas meja kantornya. Tangan Hinata tidak diam, ia mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dan perlahan membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Mmh~" desah Hinata. Kakinya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Sasuke untuk membuatnya semakin dekat dengan lelaki itu. "Ssh~Ssashuke~" desah Hinata kembali saat lelaki itu sudah membuat leher jenjang wanita di depannya merah.

Seakan disulut oleh api, Sasuke kembali menjamah badan wanita dihadapannya ini. Ia merobek kancing kemeja Hinata sehingga memperlihatkan payudara besarya yang terbalut bra hitam. _Sasuke jangan lakukan itu! Jangan sentuh yang lain!_batinnya. Namun ternyata pernyataan tersebut tak menghalangi nafsu Sasuke. Ia remas payudara kenyal Hinata sambil menciumi lehernya.

"Ahhh~! Asshhashukee~ Engh~~" desah keras Hinata. Tanpa disadari Hinata menuntun tangan Sasuke untuk lebih menjamah payudaranya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau sasuke~ shh~" racau Hinata.

Sasuke semakin liar dibuatnya. Hinata yang tangannya meganggur kini berusaha menggapai milik Sasuke yang terlihat menonjol dari balik celana hitamnya. Dia elus-elus junior yang pernah memasuki tubuhnya. "Mmh~ Sashuke~"

_BRAK!_

Keduanya berhenti saat melihat dua orang tengah melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan marah juga kecewa. Sasuke menelan ludah saat tahu siapa mereka. Hinata hanya bisa cepat-cepat menutup sebagian tubuh yang terbuka itu dan menatap terkejut dua orang yang sudah merusak aksi mereka.

Sasuke merasa keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, hatinya tiba-tiba menciut. Sakura... Ia melihatnya dengan Hinata dan kini tengah menatapnya dengan air mata iba.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang terdiam.

_PLAK!_

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" hina Sakura. Yang ditampar hanyalah diam. Seakan mengakui kesalahannya dan pantas menerima itu. "A..Aku... Minta maaf..." ucap Sasuke menyesal.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Maaf? Kau bilang maaf? MAKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONG MU!" teriak Sakura sambil melemparkan buku kenangan yang tadi ia baca, lalu pergi sambil menangis.

Sasuke mengejar Sakura dengan perasaan memilukan. Kau memang brengsek Sasuke. Bisa bisanya kau menyentuh wanita lain. Ia melihat punggung Sakura yang sedang berlari menuju taksi, dengan secepat kilat Sasuke mengejarnya dan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Sakura. Dengarkan aku!" tahan Sasuke saat perempuan tersebut akan masuk ke dalam taksi.

Yang ditanya hanya membuang muka. Matanya terlihat sembab dan sayu, seakan menahan semua kekecewaan. Sasuke meraup kedua wajah Sakura dan menatap emerald meskipun pemiliknya tak membalas tatapan tersebut malah membuang muka sambil menangis.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf, aku khilaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf aku mohon, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Sasuke frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu diri, Sasuke memang brengsek. Melukai wanita yang ia cintai.

Isakan Sakura semakin kencang. Membayangkan saat ia melihat Sasuke sedang menjamah tubuh Hinata. "Kau kira apa yang tadi kau lakukan? Apa hanya dengan meminta maaf aku bisa memaafkanmu? Hah, ternyata benar. Kau masih menyukainya. Lalu apa arti malam itu, Sasuke?!" kini Sakura benar-benar marah padanya.

Sasuke menunduk. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi untuk bisa membuat Sakura memaafkannya. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura, jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada wanita itu."

Kini mata emerald menatap onyx tajam. "Lebih? Kau sebut tadi itu lebih mencintaiku daripada Hinata? Munafik kau Sasuke!" Sakura langsung masuk ke taksi dan menyuruh sopir taksi pergi. Sasuke tak bisa mengejarnya karena taksi itu melaju dengan cepat.

"Brengsek!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke? Kau membuat orang yang kau cintai menangis!

~Last Word~

Naruto memandang tunangannya dengan pilu. Penuh rasa marah, kesal, dan sedih dalam dirinya. Ia merasa terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan Sakura tadi. Ia ingin membanting Sasuke saat lelaki itu mulai menjamah badan tunangannya, namun ia tahan. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak bisa. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak marah melihat seseorang yang ia cintai sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain?

"Jadi begitu. Selama ini kau hanya mengincar Sasuke, kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, Hinata." Kali ini Naruto bersuara. Memandang intens wanita yang sedang duduk tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Hinata ketus.

"Lalu? Apa? Dasar kau licik. Memanfaatkan ku untuk mendekati Sasuke. Sekalipun kau adalah orang yang kucintai, melihatmu begini aku muak."

Hinata menatap tajam mata biru Naruto. "Kau tahu apa tentangku? Tidak usah berfikir yang tidak-tidak mengenaiku."

"Bagaimana tidak? Melihatmu bersama Sasuke tadi sepertinya aku ingin muntah. Kau tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa kau sengaja? Hah? Kau benar-benar licik Hinata."

"Brengsek kau-"

Seseorang menghentikan ucapan Hinata. Sasuke. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya kembali, disambut dengan tatapan tak suka dari Naruto.

"Puas kau membuatnya menangis, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Sasuke tak berkutik. "Ambil saja wanita ini di depanku ini jika kau memang menyukainya, tak usah diam-diam. Namun dengan satu catatan, jangan pernah mendekati Sakura."

Naruto langsung pergi dari ruangan kerja milik Sasuke. "ARGHHH!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. "KELUAR KAU HINATA DAN JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU LAGI! BRENGSEK!" bentak Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. "Kau... membentakku?"

"KELUAR!"

"Tidakkah kau—"

"KU BILANG KAU KELUAR SEBELUM KU PANGGIL SATPAM!"

Dengan perasaan sedih juga kecewa Hinata menggubris dan pergi dari ruangan kerja. Setelah tak ada siapa-siapa di ruang kerjanya ia langsung menyeret semua barang-barang yang ada di atas lemari kecilnya.

"ARGH! BRENGSEK KAU SASUKEEE!" teriaknya frustasi. Ia meninju tembok hingga cat catnya terkelupas. Tangan Sasuke juga hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dan tanpa ia sadar, ia menangis dalam diam. "Gomenasai, Sakura-chan.."

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

**Hhhh Hallo semua. Maaf kalau chapter ini singkat bahkan terlalu singkat soalnya Nana bener2 sibuk sama sekolah bzzzz. Diusahain chapter kedepan cepet update.**

**Untuk typo ah saya tidaaaak mengoreksinya lagi jadi maaf kalau ada banyak typo karena... sungguh... saya malas ngoreksi : gomen wkwkwk *ditabok***

**Yaudah sih segitu aja (?) Yang ga suka paired SasuHina heum... Gimana ya? Udah gitu jalan ceritanya. Tapi tetep SasuSaku sih peran utamanya juga :**

**So, thanks for reading. Re-view please:**


End file.
